Don't Wanna Fall in Love
by Blossom Tears
Summary: [BTS Fanfiction. Vkook/Taekook] Jungkook adalah murid kesayangannya, cerdas juga aktif mengikuti kelasnya. Tapi Taehyung tak bisa berkata apapun saat ia melihat sosok itu berbalik di dalam kamar bercahaya redup di bar. Presepsinya untuk Jungkook yang manis dan ceria sirna sudah. [Chapter 4 updated!]
1. First Night

Don't Wanna Fall in Love

[BTS Fanfiction. Vkook/Taekook] Jungkook adalah murid kesayangannya, cerdas juga aktif mengikuti kelasnya. Tapi Taehyung tak bisa berkata apapun saat ia melihat sosok itu berbalik di dalam kamar bercahaya redup di bar. Presepsinya untuk Jungkook yang manis dan ceria sirna sudah.

.

.

The characters belong to themself and bighitent.

Pair :

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi (soon)

Warning :

Typo(s), Mature Content, OOC, and many more.

Important Notes!

Taehyung, Namjoon : 32 y/o

Hoseok : 33 y/o

Jungkook, Jimin : 21 y/o

Yoongi : 23 y/o

.

.

Chapter 1

First Night

.

ENJOY

* * *

Taehyung memijat pelipisnya pelan, ada tumpukan kertas yang disatukan dengan kawat gulung di mejanya. Tugas-tugas yang belum ia periksa, total dari delapan kelas yang ia ajar. Menjadi dosen fisika dasar membuatnya harus menilai satu persatu soal yang diisi oleh mahasiswanya, mulai dari langkah atau bahkan satu kekurangan angka dan lambang penting.

"Kau terlihat lelah sekali, Profesor Kim."

Taehyung menoleh ke atas, ada Kim Namjoon, dosen psikologi yang tengah meminum secangkir kopi, asapnya masih mengepul. Ia adalah rekannya semenjak mngambil pendidikan magister, menjadi rekan dalam suka duka menjalani kehidupan seorang pengajar mahasiswa.

Taehyung pikir, menjadi dosen itu mudah. Mengajar remaja menjelang dewasa yang notabennya lebih mudah diatur dari pada anak SD-SMP-SMA. Ia langsung mengenyam pendidikan magister setelah lulus sarjana, berjuang mendapatkan sertifikat mengajar setelah lulus dan akhirnya resmi menjadi dosen. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain, Taehyung sulit tidur hanya karena menyiapkan materi, tak punya waktu untuk _hang out_ karena banyak mahasiswa yang meminta bimbingan skripsi padanya. Dan ia sedikit menyesal mengikuti cita-citanya.

Ayah Taehyung adalah seorang guru sekolah menengah atas, dengan mata pelajaran matematika. Taehyung selalu kagum kepada ayahnya yang berwibawa, tegas dan pintar. Taehyung bilang ingin menjadi guru juga seperti Ayahnya, tapi Ayahnya bilang jangan karena gaji guru pada saaat itu sedikit. Ayahnya menyarankan menjadi dosen karena bayarannya lebih besar jika Taehyung tetap _kekeh_ ingin menjadi guru. Dan Taehyung mengikuti sarannya.

Tapi di balik sedikit penyesalannya itu, Taehyung menikmati pekerjaannya. Ia bisa berintaraksi dengan anak-anak muda—Tahyung bukan kakek-kakek tua, usianya baru akan mencapai tiga puluh dua tahun ini—yang berbagai macam, karena Taehyung suka berinteraksi dengan orang baru. Ia juga senang karena kini ia menjadi dosen yang dihormati dan disenangi karena kecakapannya mengajar. Dan kalau mau boleh narsis sedikit, karena tampangnya.

"Aku hanya berpikir bagaimana caranya tumpukan kertas ini hilang dari hadapanku, Namjoon- _ah_." Taehyung melonggarkan dasinya, hari ini ada upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru jadi ia harus berpakaian dengan rapi, dan Taehyung membenci dasi.

"Bakar saja," kata Namjoon polos membuat Taehyung ingin menjambak rambut pirangnya yang nyentrik itu, "maksudku, yah, kau tahu, beberapa rekan kita melakukannya dan memberi nilai asal kepada murid mereka."

Taehyung terkekeh, ia dan Namjoon adalah salah satu pemegang prinsip guru yang baik dan benar. Memang melelahkan untuk memeriksa pekerjaan satu persatu murid dan memberi mereka nilai sesuai kemampuan, tapi mereka bilang itu konsekuensi pekerjaan. Tapi beberapa—mungkin mayoritas—dosen yang lain hanya menyimpan tumpukan tugas mereka di gudang tanpa membacanya lalu memberi nilai sekenanya, memberi A atau B pada murid favorit yang aktif dikelas dan C kebawah untuk murid pendiam meski sebenarnya mereka pandai.

"Kau tidak ada kelas?" kini Taehyung benar-benar melepas dasinya, memakai kacamatanya lalu mengambil komputer jinjing juga beberapa buku yang ia perlukan untuk kelasnya yang akan dimulai sebentar lagi.

"Aku kosong, kelas terakhirku berakhir lima belas menit yang lalu." Namjoon menyisir rambutnya ke belakang, menyesap kopinya pelan-pelan. Fakultas Namjoon dan fakultas yang Taehyung ajar tak berjarak jauh, jadi Namjoon sering mampir atau sebaliknya jika mereka tak ada jadwal, makan siang di kantin bersama atau sekedar berdebat tentang politik dan sebagainya di ruang dosen Taehyung, yang kemudian mendapat protes berisik dari rekan seruangan Taehyung.

"Ah, mau menemui dokter itu lagi sekarang?"

Taehyung tertawa jahil saat melihat Namjoon tersedak saat menenggak cairan kopinya. Pria itu sangat mudah dibaca jika sedang jatuh cinta. Namjoon akan menjadi ceroboh dan kaku jika sedang jatuh cinta, berbalikan dengan kewibawaannya saat mengajar dan otak jeniusnya.

Namjoon pernah terjatuh dari sepedanya saat berangkat ke kampus—setiap selasa dan jumat Namjoon akan menggunakan sepeda ke kampus, untuk olahraga katanya—dan dahinya terbentur trotoar hingga berdarah banyak sekali. Ia dilarikan ke klinik sekolah dan ada dokter baru di sana, namanya Kim Seokjin. Dan sepertinya rekannya itu jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Meski sudah tidak apa-apa, Namjoon masih sering datang ke klinik dengan alasan kepalanya sering pening sejak insiden jatuh itu. Tentu saja itu hanya akal-akalan agar ia bisa terus menerus menemui Seokjin.

"Aku hanya akan mampir dan mengajaknya makan malam bersama. Jika _shift_ -nya sudah selesai." Namjoon mengelap sudut bibirnya yang terkena noda kehitaman kopi, menatap Taehyung terlalu bahagia dengan senyumnya sampai Taehyung meringis geli melihat tingkah Namjoon yang seperti ini.

"Baiklah. _Good luck bro_ , semoga kau mendapatkan hatinya dengan cepat. Aku risih melihatmu seperti remaja yang sedang cinta monyet." Taehyung kini sudah siap untuk berangkat ke kelasnya, kemejanya sedikit ia gulung karena cuaca musim panas yang mendera bulan juli ini cukup ekstrim.

" _Love is beautiful_ Taehyung, _you never know until you feel it_." Namjoon mulai dengan filosofi-filosofi bahasa inggrisnya yang membuat Taehyung harus memutar kepala. "Cobalah jatuh cinta lagi Taehyung, aku belum pernah melihatmu menggandeng seseorang lagi setelah Sujeong."

Taehyung tertawa sarkastik, Sujeong adalah cinta pertamanya sejak sekolah menengah atas dan mereka berpacaran selama kurang lebih empat tahun. Saat Taehyung berlari menuju apartemen Sujeong untuk merayakan hari jadi ke empat tahun mereka, Sujeong sedang tidur bersama pria lain. Dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Taehyung berhenti jatuh cinta.

"Berisik, aku ke kelas dulu." Taehyung langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Namjoon yang memanggil-manggil namanya sambil mengoceh soal untuk cepat-cepat dapat gebetan juga. Taehyung hanya memutar matanya malas dan melanjutkan jalannya ke kelas yang akan ia ajar.

"Prooooofeeesooor Kiimmmmmm!"

Taehyung menoleh saat namanya dipanggil panjang-panjang dan keras sekali oleh suara yang sangat ia kenal. Ia tersenyum lebar saat seorang laki-laki dengan kaus putih dan celana denim robek-robek dan tas besar di punggungnya berlari mendekatinya. Ia juga membawa tabung sketsa di pundaknya.

" _Aigoo_ Jeon Jungkook, tidak telat lagi?" Taehyung menggasak rambut mahasiswanya yang bernama Jungkook itu sementara yang menjadi korban hanya mencibir pelan sambil mengambil beberapa buku yang Taehyung jinjing untuk dibawakan sampai ke kelasnya.

"Aku tidak jadi telat saat mengetahui aku dapat kelas Profesor Kim lagi semester ini." Jungkook tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan gigi kelincinya yang menggemaskan sambil menyamakan langkahnya di samping Taehyung. "Aku berdoa setiap malam agar tidak dapat Profesor Angela yang katanya _killer plus_ pelit nilai."

"Doamu terkabul _boy_ , kau dapat dosen ini lagi yang tampan juga baik hati memberi siswa sering bolos sepertimu absen dan nilai." Taehyung menoleh sedikit saat menemukan Jungkook hanya terkekeh kecil.

Jungkook tidak sering bolos, hanya saja saat Jungkook tidak masuk kelas pagi, selalu bertepatan dengan kelas Taehyung. Jungkook beralasan jika _shift_ kerjanya ditambah, dan Taehyung tidak protes karena Jungkook tetap mengerjakan tugasnya meski sepeuluh menit sebelum akhir _deadline_ baru dikumpulkan. Dan kalau boleh dibilang, Jungkook adalah murid paling cerdas yang Taehyung temui selama ia mengajar. Ia pandai bicara, mengolah kata-katanya saat presentasi juga kecakapannya dalam materi luar biasa. Taehyung pernah sekali melihat rapot semester Jungkook dan ia nyaris mendapat A untuk semua mata kuliah kecuali bahasa inggris—setidaknya Jungkook mendapat B+ pada mata pelajaran itu.

"Kau beruntung karena aku tak punya jadwal kelas pagi di kelasmu." Taehyung memberikan sisa buku juga laptopnya pada Jungkook, membuat muridnya itu meringis sambil berbisik umpatan-umpatan kecil merasakan bebannya bertambah.

"Ya, tapi aku tak bisa bolos lagi karena bukan kau yang mengajar. Sialan." Jungkook berkata dengan nada kesal yang membuat Taehyung ingin tertawa, Jungkook sudah dua puluh satu tahun dan ia masih terlihat seperti bocah sekolah menengah pertama.

"Kelas pagimu memang hari apa saja dan siapa?" tanya Taehyung penasaran.

"Setiap hari selasa dan kamis, Profesor Yoon." Jungkook berkata sambil membenarkan posisi tumpukan buku juga laptop milik Taehyung. "Aku belum pernah diajar olehnya, tapi katanya dia sudah tua dan pelupa."

"Kau benar, jadi kau bisa bolos kapan pun di kelasnya. Titip saja absen pada teman sekelasmu."

Jungkook melontar kata yes penuh semangat saat Taehyung berkata demikian, berlari kecil saat Taehyung jalan terlalu cepat dan meninggalkannya yang sedang merayakan kelulusannya. Mereka berjalan menuju kelas sambil membicarakan banyak hal, kebanyakan soal materi-materi yang akan Taehyung ajar hari ini juga satu semester kedepan.

Dan seperti biasa, kelas Taehyung berjalan lancar dengan banyak murid yang menyambut antusias kedatangannya. Dan Jungkook yang dengan senang hati menjawab brbagai pertanyaan yang ia lemparkan. Jungkook memang murid kesayangannya.

* * *

Taehyung menyesap minumannya pelan. Menikmati malam minggu di bar setelah lima hari penat mengajar adalah salah satu cara Taehyung melepas stres. Terkadang ia _hang out_ bersama Namjoon atau reuni kecil bersama teman semasa kuliahnya, tapi jika sedang sendiri begini, ia akan ke bar langganannya dan minum ditemani seorang _bartender_ yang sudah dekat dengannya.

"Sendiri lagi?" tanya _bartender_ tersebut. Namanya Jung Hoseok, satu tahun lebih tua daripada Taehyung dan minuman yang ia racik selalu membuat Taehyung ketagihan. Orangnya pun ceria, betah untuk diajak beralama-lama mengobrol sampai ia mabuk dan pulang dengan taksi.

"Kau selalu menanyakan itu setiap aku datang, tentu saja aku sendiri." Taehyung memutar kursi tingginya, tadinya ia menonton lantai dasa yang riuh tapi kini ia hanya fokus untuk mengobrol dengan Hoseok. "Kau tahu aku _Hyung_."

"Ya aku tahu benar kau, maka dari itu carilah pacar atau yah gandengan hanya untuk malam minggu. Aku serius tidak tega melihat orang tampan sepertimu menjomblo bertahun-tahun seperti ini." Hoseok terkekeh saat melihat wajah sebal Taehyung, tangannya tak berhenti bergerak untuk mengelap gelas-gelas kaca untuk pelanggan-pelanggannya.

"Kau lama-lama seperti Namjoon sialan," Taehyung meringis saat merasakan sensasi terbakar di tenggorokannya saat ia menelan minuman beralkohol tersebut, "semua orang saja menyuruhku berpacaran."

Hoseok pergi sejenak untuk melayani pelanggan lain, dan Taehyung memerhatikan Hoseok dengan cermat. Taehyung selalu terkagum saat tangan Hoseok bergerak untuk meracik minuman, ia hapal semua jenis minuman favorit pelanggannya. Taehyung pernah meminta Hoseok menjadi pacarnya saat Hoseok dan Namjoon terus menerus menggodanya untuk mencari pacar—Taehyung juga bercanda berkata demikian pada Hoseok—dan Hoseok bilang ia sudah punya kekasih. Namjoon dan Taehyung sama-sama terkejut karena Hoseok tidak pernah cerita.

"Taehyung- _ah_ , tidak mau mencoba _one night stand_ atau semacamnya begitu?"

Taehyung menyemburkan minumanya saat Hoseok tiba-tiba menghampirinya dan menanyakan topik vulgar seperti itu. Hoseok dengan telaten memberinya tisu, mengelap meja yang basah dan berucap maaf pelan sambil terkekeh.

Taehyung tentu pernah melakukan hal itu, beberapa kali hanya jika sedang ingin saja. Kesibukannya dan patah hatinya dulu membuat ia sedikit tidak peduli soal kehidupan seksnya sendiri, terkadang Taehyung hanya akan menonton beberapa video untuk memuaskan dirinya sendiri.

" _Hyung_ jangan mulai deh _ngawur_ -nya," Taehyung mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu yang diberikan Hoseok.

"Aku serius, siapa tahu kau bisa bertemu jodohmu lewat _one night stand_ ," Hoseok masih dengan telaten mengelap bagian meja di hadapan Taehyung yang basah, "atau jika kau takut dengan _random people_ untuk diajak _one night stand—_ kau tahu tidak semua orang cocok di atas ranjang—bar kami memiliki... _ekhem_... yah semacam orang-orang yang memberi jasa untuk hal itu."

Memang benar _one night stand_ dengan sembarang orang tidak selalu berakhir bagus, waktu itu Taehyung pernah hampir diikat dan mendapat perlakuan aneh dari wanita yang ia temui di bar. Ia benar-benar _kinky_ dan menyeramkan, untungnya Taehyung berhasil kabur. Dan sebenarnya, Taehyung baru tahu jika bar Hoseok menyediakan jasa semacam itu.

"Kau bisa mencobanya. Kebanyakan mereka yang datang ke bar kami memang mencari jasa tersebut, bar kami yang terbaik." Hoseok terkekeh kecil saat melihat ekspresi Taehyung yang sulit ditebak. "Ayolah kau harus mencobanya. Kau terlalu banyak uang untuk diri sendiri, sekali-kali sumbangkan pada orang lain."

Taehyung tertawa mendengar Hoseok. Penghasilan Taehyung memang terbilang terlalu banyak untuk hidup sendiri. Pekerjaannya sebagai dosen dan terkadang guru les menghasilkan uang yang banyak untuknya. Orang tua mahasiswa yang anaknya lulus berkat bimbingannya pun sering memberi imbalan dengan jumlah fantastis.

Dan kalau dipikir-pikir, kegiatan seksnya yang terakhir adalah sekitar enam bulan lalu, itu pun dengan teman semasa kuliahnya yang sepakat untuk hanya melakukan hubungan satu malam saja. Taehyung juga butuh sesuatu untuk melepas stresnya.

"Bagaimana? Karena itu kau aku bisa merekomendasikan beberapa yang aku tahu selalu memuaskan pelanggan mereka." Hoseok mengangkat alisnya persuasif, senyumnya terangkat lebar dan Taehyung hanya bisa mendesis sambil mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah akan kucoba."

"Pilihan yang bagus, aku akan mendapat bonus dari bos karena menarik pelanggan baru untuk lantai dua," Hoseok tersenyum berarti, "Mau yang seperti apa? Laki-laki? Perempuan? Masih muda? Atau sepantaran?"

"Di sini menyediakan laki-laki juga?" Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, ia pernah mencoba dengan laki-laki dan Taehyung akui ia lumayan menyukainya.

"Tentu, baru dua tahun kebelakang ini _sih_ tapi peminatnya cukup banyak."

Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tak punya tipe pasti untuk seseorang idealnya. Selama ini hanya ada Sujeong yang terus menghantui mimpinya meski ia sudah berusaha keras untuk melupakannya. Kata orang, cinta pertama memang tidak akan pernah terlupakan.

"Berikan saja yang terbaik di sini, aku tak peduli laki-laki atau perempuan."

Hoseok menepuk tangannya antusias saat Taehyung berkata demikian, "Ada seorang pemuda, dia masih sangat muda, dia baru setahun di sini tapi sudah menjadi favorit pelanggan. Kau akan menyukainya. Tunggu sebentar."

Taehyung menunggu sesuai permintaan Hoseok, ia menghabiskan minumannya sambil memperhatika Hoseok yang berlari ke dalam dapur lalu mengambil ponselnya dan berbicara dengan seseorang. Hoseok terlihat sangat antusias sekali untuk mencarikan Taehyung teman tidur—atau mungkin pacar jika ingin lebih halus sedikit.

"Naiklah, dia ada di kamar nomor 7. Langsung masuk saja dia sudah siap di dalam. Kau beruntung sekali karena belum ada yang menggunakan jasanya malam ini."

"Jika dia tidak memuaskan akan kupenggal lehermu besok pagi _Hyung_."

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengecewakan Taehyung _ie_ kesayanganku. Ayolah cepat dia sudah menunggu."

Hoseok memberi tahu jangkauan nominal yang harus Taehyung bayar sebelum ia meninggalkan bayaran untuk minumannya di atas meja lalu berjalan santai ke lantai dua. Dan benar saja sesuai dugaannya, di lantai ini dipenuhi pintu-pintu kamar dan beberapa pasangan yang berciuman di koridor. Taehyung tak ingin ambil pusing dan langsung melesat ke kamar nomor tujuh yang Hoseok janjikan. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung membuka pintu tanpa mengetuknya—karena Hoseok bilang langsung masuk saja—dan menemukan seorang laki-laki dengan kemeja putih dan celana _jeans_ sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Itu pakaian yang sangat kasual untuk seseorang yang bekerja seperti ini pikir Taehyung.

"Halo?" sapa Taehyung saat ia masuk dan enutup pintunya. Tubuh orang itu bagus sekali, tegap dan berisi, tingginya mungkin tak terlalu jauh darinya. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa seperti mengenali posturnya.

Pria itu berbalik dengan cepat sehingga Taehyung tidak bisa mengontrol ekspresinya saat melihat wajah orang tersebut. Itu Jeon Jungkook. Muridnya. Iya, Jeon Jungkook mahasiswa jurusan arsitektur yang berlabel murid kesayangannya.

"P-profesor Kim?" Jungkook hampir terjatuh ke belakang saat berbalik dan menemukan Taehyung berdiri di sana seperti orang kikuk saat melihat wajahnya. Jungkook panik—terlalu panik bahkan ia bisa merasakan keringat keluar dari pelipisnya.

Ini adalah pekerjaan rahasianya, dan Taehyung ada di hadapannya sekarang ini adalah masalah besar. Taehyung bisa saja memberi tahu pihak kampus dan menendangnya keluar lalu teman-temannya membencinya dan ia menjadi sampah masyarakat—memang pada dasarnya ia sekarang ini adalah sampah masyarakat tapi ini benar-benar di luar perkiraannya. Taehyung adalah profesor yang ia kagumi, dan mereka cukup dekat bahkan Taehyung beberapa kali menarktirnya makan siang. Dan bertemu dalam keadaan seperti membuat Jungkook ingin mati saja sekalian.

Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan sampai Taehyung berjalan mendekati Jungkook dan berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Jungkook mencengkram meja nakas di belakangnya kuat-kuat saat melihat wajah Taehyung yang tidak dapat ditebak.

"A-aku tidak tahu Profesor sering datang kemari—"

"Aku hanya akan meninggalkan uangnya dan pergi."

"A-apa—Tunggu..."

Taehyung tak banyak bicara, ia mengeluarkan dompetnya lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembaran uang yang Hoseok sebutkan jumlahnya berapa tadi di awal dan menggenggamya sambil menghembus napasnya berat. Ia lalu dengan kasual menjulurkan tangannya melewati badan Jungkook dan menyimpan lembaran-lembaran uang itu. Taehyung dengan cepat membalikkan badannya dan berniat untuk pergi karena ada banyak pertanyaan di otak Taehyung yang gatal ia ingin lontarkan sekarang juga. Dan ia tidak mungkin menanyakannya, sopan santun adalah segalanya bagi Taehyung.

"T-tunggu, tunggu! Jangan pergi!" Jungkook menggenggam tangannya saat ia hendak melangkah meinggalkan kamar berukuran sedang dengan kamar mandi di dalam dan satu ranjang berukuran _queen_ tersebut. "K-kau tidak boleh begitu saja membayar tanpa mendapatkan apa-apa dariku. Bosku bisa marah."

Taehyung berbalik, menemukan wajah Jungkook yang masih panik seperti tadi. Ia menggigiti bibirnya dan menghindari kontak mata dengan Taehyung. Dengan canggung ia menarik Taehyung untuk duduk di sisi ranjang dan ia berlutut di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak ingin dipecat karenamu, jadi biarkan aku memberikanmu sesuatu."

"Y-ya Jeon Jungkook apa yang kau lakukan—"

Ucapan Taehyung terpotong oleh tarikan napasnya sendiri saat jungkook dengan cepat dan terlatih membuka resleting lalu menurunkan celananya sedikit. Ia mengambil sesuatu di dalamnya dan meremasnya pelan membuat Taehyung benar-benar kehilangan akalnya. Yang ada di hadapannya ini sekarang adalah muridnya, bukan jalang murahan atu lainnya dan Taehyung seharusnya bisa menghentikannya.

"Astaga Jungkook..." Taehyung mencengkram sprei di bawahnya erat-erat saat remasan pelan itu sudah berubah menjadi pompaan dengan tempo sedang.

Jungkook tidak menatap matanya, hanya fokus terhadap pekerjaannya sementara Taehyung berusaha melawan nafsunya dan pergi dari sini. Ia tidak ingin menerima ini semua dari Jungkook. Ini sungguh tidak benar.

Tapi otaknya tiba-tiba kosong dan hanya dipenuhi oleh nama Jungkook saat mulut hangat Jungkook menyapanya. Taehyung harus kuat-kuat menggigit bibirnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara akibat bagiamana baiknya Jungkook bekerja. Jungkook benar-benar membuatnya _hangover_ hanya dengan mulutnya itu, Tahyung berkali-kali mendongakkan kepala dan memejam mata nikmat karenanya.

Jungkook sesekali mengintip wajah Taehyung yang menunjukkan kepuasan, ia sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan ini tapi ia terancam kehilangan pekerjaan jika bosnya mengetahui seorang pelanggan kabur setelah meninggalkan uang. Dan ia masih tidak menyangka saat ini benar-benar sedang memberi _blowjob_ pada profesornya. Benar-benar diluar nalar dan memacu adrenalinnya.

"J-Jungkook— _fuck_ ," Taehyung hanya tak tahan untuk tidak meremas rambut Jungkook dan membuatnya bergerak lebih cepat. Dan Jungkook menurut dengan menggerakkan kepalanya lebih cepat, sesekali tersedak karena milik Taehyung benar-benar berukuran tidak kecil. Terlebih erangan rendah suara Taehyung yang seksi tersebut entah kenapa membuatnya semakin bersemangat. Ia baru mendengar suara Taehyung yang seperti ini saat menyebut namanya, dan ia berharap lebih.

Taehyung keluar saat ia tak sempat mengeluarkannya dari mulut Jungkook. Jungkook dengan patuh menelan segalanya lalu mengambil napas banyak-banyak. Taehyung hampir kehilangan akal sehatnya saat Jungkook menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu dan wajah yang merah padam, sudut bibir yang bengkak serta cairan milikya mengalir di sudutnya. Taehyung menggeurutu dalam hati kenapa Jungkook bisa semenggoda ini dan ia tidak sanggup untuk menahannya.

"Aku pergi sekarang."

Jungkook mengelap sudut bibirnya lalu berdiri setengah limbung sementara Taehyung dengan terburu-buru membenarkan celananya. Taehyung pergi bahkan sebelum Jungkook sempat memberi tahu Taehyung untuk tidak memberitahukan hal ini kepada siapa pun. Dan Jungkook hanya bisa berdoa bahwa Taehyung masih punya cukup kebaikan untuk tidak menyebarkan hal ini.

* * *

"Kenapa lagi _hmm_?"

Jungkook langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur milik sahabatnya tersebut. Ini pukul dua pagi dan seorang teman yang masih membiarkannya menerobos masuk dan menyabotase kasurnya adalah hanya Park Jimin seorang. Teman sekelasnya sekaligus teman semenjak sekolah menengah atas satu-satunya yang tahu segala hal tentang Jungkook. Bahkan pekerjaannya.

Awal Jimin mengetahui tersebut adalah Jungkook yang memberitahunya sendiri, sambil menangis dan bilang bahwa ia dipecat dari pekerjaan lamanya dan tidak tahu bagaimana harus membayar uang kuliahnya. Jimin tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun selain memeluk Jungkook dan membiarkannya menangis semalaman.

"Mendapat pelanggan aneh lagi? Atau dipecat lagi?" Jimin menarik kursi belajarnya dan duduk di sisi ranjang, menunggu jawaban sahabatnya tersebut sambil mengambil satu bungkus rokok dari meja nakas kasurnya. "Jika hanya kau tidak bisa tidur karena mimpi buruk aku akan menendang bokong sialanmu keluar. Kau benar-benar mengganggu waktu tidur damaiku bangsat."

"Tenanglah dan dengarkan aku dulu sebelum kaki pendekmu itu bisa menendangku." Jungkook bangkit dari tidur telungkupnya dan duduk menghadap Jimin, tangannya bergerak untuk meraih selimut kesayangan Jimin dan menutupi kakinya. "Ya aku mendapat pelanggan _aneh_ lagi tapi bukan dalam konten aneh seperti yang waktu itu."

"Lalu?" Jimin menyalakan pematik api pada rokoknya sambil mengintip ke arah Jungkook. Waktu itu Jungkook pernah berlari ke apartemennya karena kabur dari pelanggan _psycho_ yang hampir menyayat seluruh tubuhnya. Beruntung pihak bar langsung mem- _blacklist_ pelanggan tersebut dan Jungkook bisa bekerja dengan tentram.

"Pelangganku tadi..." Jungkook mengambil napas dalam-dalam, sementara Jimin yang sudah menyesap rokoknya itu penasaran setengah mati, "Profesor Kim."

"Uhuk!" Jimin tersedak asap rokoknya sendiri, "A-apa? Profesor Kim? Profesor Kim Taehyung dosen fisika dasar yang menyukaimu itu?"

"Ish dia tidak menyukaiku, aku hanya murid favoritnya karena aku selalu aktif dikelasnya." Jungkook membuat nada untuk menyindir Jimin yang selalu tertidur di kelas Taehyung. Karena tahu Taehyung baik dan masih muda, Jimin memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk tidur. Jungkook bukanlah murid jenius seperti Jimin yang meski sedang tidur pun ia mendengar dengan baik penjelasan Profesor Kim, jadi ia harus tetap membuka matanya meski semalam suntuk bekerja dengan tubuhnya yang lelah.

"Ya ya terserah, tapi maksudku... _fuck_ bagaimana bisa?!" Jimin sedikit panik, ia tahu betul peraturan kampus amat ketat bagi mahasiswanya. Mereka bahkan tidak diizinkan merokok di dalam kampus atau bahkan memakai tato. Ia takut sahabatnya ini terkena masalah.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," Jungkook mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "ia tiba-tiba saja datang seperti petir dan _boo_ pergi kembali."

"Jadi... apa kau benar-benar tidur dengannya?" Jimin menatap penuh rasa ingin tahu, rokok dijarinya sedikit ia abaikan dan terfokus pada cerita Jungkook.

"Tidak, awalnya ia bilang hanya ingin meninggalkan uang dan pergi tapi bosku bisa marah jika mengetahuinya jadi..."

"Jadi?" Jimin makin mendesaknya untuk berbicara lebih lanjut, matanya yang sudah sipit itu semakin mengecil menatap Jungkook dengan serius.

"...aku memberinya _blowjob_."

Jimin diam, Jungkook juga diam. Ada suasana canggung di antara mereka untuk beberapa saat. Jungkook dan Jimin tidak jarang membahas sesuatu yang berbau seks, terlebih si playboy Park Jimin ini hobi bergonta-ganti pacar dan selalu menceritakan pengalaman ranjangnya bersama Jungkook.

"Kau gila, astaga _you literally sucking off your profesor's dick._ Wah, aku seperti membaca sebuah cerita murahan dimana mahasiswa memberikan layanan kepada gurunya untuk mendapat nilai bagus di ujiannya." Jimin membuat ekspresi yang terkejut, mulutnya sampai detik ini masih terbuka dan ia menaruh sementara rokoknya di atas asbak. Jungkook memutar matanya malas saat Jimin sudah _overdramatic_ seperti ini.

"Tapi aku tidak melakukannya untuk itu! Sialan, aku benar-benar tidak punya muka untuk datang ke kampus besok astaga." Jungkook melemparkan punggungnya ke atas kasur, menutup wajahnya dengan selimut lalu berpikir hal-hal kelewat batas yang mungkin besok bisa terjadi kepadanya.

Semoga besok Jungkook tak mendapat masalah apapun.

 **-to be continued-**

A/N

My first story! Please enjoy reading this and dont forget to leave a review. Will update asap sooo hope you like it!

p.s : reupload soalnya yang sebelumnya garis antar scne menghilang huhu


	2. Night Call

[BTS Fanfiction. Vkook/Taekook] Jungkook adalah murid kesayangannya, cerdas juga aktif mengikuti kelasnya. Tapi Taehyung tak bisa berkata apapun saat ia melihat sosok itu berbalik di dalam kamar bercahaya redup di bar. Presepsinya untuk Jungkook yang manis dan ceria sirna sudah.

.

.

The characters belong to themself and bighitent.

Pair :

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

Warning :

Typo(s), Mature Content, OOC, and many more.

Important Notes!

Taehyung, Namjoon : 32 y/o

Seokjin : 34 y/o

Hoseok : 33 y/o

Jungkook, Jimin : 21 y/o

Yoongi : 23 y/o

.

.

Chapter 2

Night Call

.

ENJOY

.

.

Kelas dengan Profesor Kim adalah hari senin, kamis dan jumat. Pelajaran fisika amat sangat penting bagi kelangsungan hidup mahasiswa arsitektur jadi dengan terpaksa Jungkook harus sering-sering bertemu dengan Taehyung. Dan fakta ini membuatnya semakin ingin menenggelamkan diri ke dalam kolam renang kampus.

Dan hari ini sial karena Jungkook berpapasan dengan Taehyung di koridor. Tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Taehyung tidak meyapanya seperti biasa, tidak mengacak rambutnya seperti biasa dan tidak memberikan buku juga laptopnya ke tangan Jungkook. Ia hanya lewat begitu saja mendahului menuju kelas Jungkook.

Di kelas pun sama. Biasanya Taehyung hobi melontar pertanyaan-pertanyaan sulit ke arah Jungkook sehingga ia harus menyenggol Jimin dulu untuk memastikan jawabannya benar atau tidak tapi kali ini tidak ada. Taehyung bahkan tak membuat kontak mata dengannya sama sekali. Dan ini benar-benar membuat Jungkook dilema. Antara senang Taehyung tak membahasnya dan sedih karena ia kehilangan sosok profesor yang menyenangkan.

"Dia mengabaikanmu."

Jungkook mencebik pelan saat Jimin dengan kasual memberikan fakta yang ia sudah sangat jelas tahunya. Mereka sedang ada di kantin fakultas, Jimin sedang meminum kopinya dan Jungkook masih mengaduk-aduk jus strawberrynya yang belum terjamah.

"Berisik, urus saja dirimu yang belum diterima Yoongi- _sunbae_."

Jimin memutar matanya. Yoongi adalah kakak tingkat mereka, dua tahun lebih dulu. Setahu Jungkook, Jimin belum pernah mengejar seseorang sampai kesetanan begini. Biasanya jika dapat penolakan ia akan mencari yang baru atau nanti juga ada yang datang dengan sendirinya mendekati Jimin. Tapi sudah dua kali ditolak Yoongi, Jimin masih berusaha mati-matian merebut hatinya. Terakhir kali Jimin mendapat lemparan bola basket karena menyatakan cinta saat Yoongi tengah berlatih basket.

"Tapi Jungkook, bagaimana jika dia mengurangi nilaimu atau melapor ke rektor?" Jimin menyimpan _cup_ kopi dinginnya itu di atas meja. "Dia juga pasti bingung niat untuk bersenang-senang dan malah bertemu mahasiswa gadungan sepertimu. Dia mungkin sedang berpikir untuk melapor atau tidak."

"Jangan seperti itu astaga, dia tidak sejahat itu." Jungkook menepuk pundak Jimin keras. "Aku ingin berpositif saja bahwa ia tak ingin membahasnya denganku."

.

.

Taehyung duduk di atas kasur klinik kampus dengan wajah yang benar-benar kacau. Ia tidak bisa tidur dua malam lamanya hanya karena memikirkan Jungkook. Setelah kejadian di bar itu ia tidak bisa berhenti berfantasi soal Jungkook, bagaimana baiknya ia memberinya _blowjob_ dan membuatnya penasaran untuk mencoba yang lain dan _shit_ pikiran itu terus muncul bahkan hingga saat ini.

Ia bahkan sudah selesai memeriksa tugas-tugas remedial untuk anak semester kemarin yang tidak tuntas, selesai membuat membuat jadwal untuk materi yang akan diajarkannya, bahkan ia membereskan seluruh kamarnya hanya untuk mengeluarkan Jungkook dari pikirannya tapi itu sama sekali tidak berhasil. Wajah Jungkook saat selesai dengan tugasnya masih terngiang-ngiang di kepala Taehyung sampai ia harus masturbasi tadi malam. Ini benar-benar tidak baik.

"Kau terlihat seperti banyak pikiran sekali, Profesor."

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya, menerima segelas air dan satu pil aspirin dari Seokjin. Ia langsung meminumnya dan bernapas lega untuk sesaat. Seokjin mengambil kembali gelasnya, duduk di hadapan Taehyung sambil menatapnya serius. "Ada apa? Kau bisa bercerita padaku. Bekerja di klinik kampus benar-benar berbeda dibanding rumah sakit. Jam kerjaku lebih kosong sehingga entah kenapa aku bosan. Aku butuh teman bicara."

Taehyung terkekeh kecil, Namjoon benar soal Seokjin. Ia orangnya ramah dan banyak bicara, membuatnya ingin menimpal dan ikut banyak bicara juga. Seokjin lebih tua dua tahun dari Taehyung juga Namjoon, tapi wajahnya terlihat masih di umur dua puluhan. Rambutnya ia semir merah muda membuatnya tampil lebih _fresh_ dan manis.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja dua malam belakangan aku tidak bisa tidur, banyak tugas yang harus kuperiksa dan beberapa hal. _Yeah_." Taehyung mengngkat bahunya, ia mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya _minus_ permasalahannya dengan Jungkook.

"Ah, kehidupan dosen kupikir enak-enak saja." Seokjin terkekeh kecil, "Kau yakin hanya itu? Batinmu terlihat lebih tersiksa dibanding fisikmu."

Taehyung diam, mengulum bibirnya dan tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Aku pernah belajar psikologi karena aku menghadapi banyak pasien berpenyakit parah, aku harus tahu bagaimana keadaan mental mereka dan membuat mereka semangat menjalani pengobatan meski kemungkinan sembuhnya kecil." Seokjin tersenyum mengingat pekerjaan lamanya. "Kau ada masalah dengan seseorang? Atau masalah finansial dan sejenisnya?"

"Hanya... dengan seseorang ya. Cukup mengusikku untuk membuatku tidak tidur dan beralih mengerjakan tumpukkan kertas di rumahku."

"Temanmu? Pacar? Atau keluargamu?" Taehyung tidak menjawab. Dia tidak bisa begitu saja berbicara bahwa ia baru saja membayar salah satu muridnya untuk mendapatkan _blowjob_ memuaskan dan ia menginginkan lebih. "Ah, maaf. Aku bukan bermaksud megusik urusan pribadimu. Hanya saja aku harap aku bisa membantu masalahmu. Maafkan aku."

Taehyung tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan bercerita saat aku benar-benar butuh saranmu nanti." Seokjin mengangguk setuju, hendak berdiri dari kursinya dan pergi ke gudang obat-obatan untuk melihat pekerjaan magang mahasiswa farmasi. "Omong-omong... bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Namjoon, Dokter Kim?"

"Na-Namjoon?" wajah Seokjin merona, dan Taehyung tak sanggup untuk tak tertawa melihatnya, "Ya! Apa yang kau tertawai?!"

"Maaf astaga, hanya saja wajahmu langsung memerah padahal aku hanya menyebut namanya saja Dokter Kim." Taehyung menutup mulutnya dan mencoba menghentikan tawanya, ia juga melihat wajah Namjoon pagi ini sangat sumringah dan berbeda dari biasanya. Pria paling pintar di kampus itu juga bahkan hampir menabrak pilar karena tersenyum-senyum sendiri. "Ah, kalian sudah resmi berpacaran? Apa sesuatu yang lebih sudah terjadi?"

Wajah Seokjin semakin merah dan ia terlihat bingung untuk melontarkan kata-katanya. "Y-ya kami sudah berpacaran dan tidak terjadi sesuatu yang _lebih_ di antara kami."

"Ahh begitu?" Taehyung lagi-lagi tertawa sementara Seokjin memutar matanya malas. Seokjin tahu Taehyung adalah sahabat Namjoon jadi ia merasa lebih santai berada di dekatnya dibanding dengan berada di dekat dosen-dosen lain. " _Congrats_ kalau begitu, aku akan meminta kalian untuk menraktirku minum nanti. Dan ah, jangan lupa pakai pengaman jika melakukan sesuatu yang lebih."

"Profesor Kim!"

.

.

Dua minggu. Dan dua minggu itu pula Taehyung tak berbicara berarti dengan Jungkook. Jungkook hanya sekali datang ke ruangannya untuk mengumpulkan tugas lalu pergi setelah Taehyung hanya mengangguk dan menyuruh Jungkook untuk menyimpan bukunya di atas meja. Namjoon bahkan terkejut melihat interaksi Taehyung dan Namjoon yang canggung tersebut.

Dua minggu itu pula, Taehyung seringkali melihat Jungkook berjalan kesusahan dan ada bercak merah lebam di lehernya. Dulu ia tak memperhatikan Jungkook sedetail itu, tapi sekarang hanya Jungkook yang muncul di kepalanya hampir setiap hari. Dan itu benar-benar mengganggu Taehyung. Entah karena apa tapi ia tak suka melihat Jungkook seperti itu, akibat pekerjaannya itu yang Taehyung pun tak tahu kenapa anak yang baru saja dewasa bisa bekerja seperti itu. Taehyung benar-benar jengah melihatnya.

Ia ingin Jungkook berhenti, mendapat bekerjaan yang benar dan kembali bisa berinteraksi dengannya. Ia bisa saja mengajak bicara Jungkook duluan hanya saja suasananya terlalu canggung, tak seperti mereka biasanya.

Hari ini Taehyung mampir ke ruang administrasi untuk lapor bahwa ia mengganti rekening tabungannya. Yang lama tak sengaja ia hilangkan dan terpaksa mengganti yang baru. Di sana ia melihat Jungkook, berdiri menunduk di hadapan pegawai administrasi yang mukanya sudah seperti nenek tua yang dibilang keriput.

"Kau belum membayar semester kemarin, dan kau juga akan menunda yang semester sekarang?"

Jungkook menunduk dalam, dari jauh Taehyung dapat melihat ekspresinya yang _yeah_ kau tahulah ekspresi orang yang dimarahi bagimana. Jungkook berkali-kali membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat dan hanya bisa melontarkan kata maaf sementara pegawai itu terus menerus mendesak Jungkook.

"Aku akan segera membayarnya." Jungkook lagi-lagi membungkuk, membiarkan pegawai itu menyemprotnya habis-habisan seperti orang kesetanan.

"Usahakan bayar yang semester kemarin minggu depan, dan kau bisa menunda pemabayaran semester ini di akhir nanti." Jungkook sudah hendak protes, tapi pegawai administrasi itu dengan cepat memotong. "Aku sudah berbaik hati padamu membiarkanmu menunda pembayaran semester kemarin hingga akhir semester, tapi nyatanya kau masih belum membayar hingga semester ini. Aku tidak bisa terus-menerus memberimu kelonggaran, mahasiswa yang lain bisa merasa tidak adil."

"Akan aku bayar minggu depan kalau begitu."

Pegawai administrasi itu akhirnya melunak dan membiarkan Jungkook pergi, Taehyung hanya diam mematung kemudian pegawai administrasi memberi tahukan kepada Taehyung bahwa nanti akan diberitahukan lagi jika gaji Taehyung sudah dipindah rekeningkan.

Ada banyak pikiran yang berkecamuk dalam otak Taehyung. Maksudnya, Jungkook bekerja seperti _itu_ , mungkin tidak tiap malam tapi bayaran yang diberitahukan Hoseok kepadanya untuk semalam bersama Jungkook lumayan besar. Taehyung jadi berpikir selama ini ia belum mengenal Jungkook, padahal di kalangan dosen lainnya Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah sangat lengket.

Dalam pikiran lainnya, Taehyung ingin membantu muridnya tersebut. Mendapatkan kira-kira dua juta won dalam satu minggu itu mustahil—sangat mustahil. Tapi Jungkook pasti akan menolaknya jika ia terang-terangan memberinya uang untuk membayar sekolah. Jungkook sudah pasti menolaknya, Taehyung tahu seperti apa Jungkook.

Dulu saat Taehyung menraktirnya makan siang, Jungkook berjanji akan menraktirnya kembali. Dan Jungkook benar-benar membelikannya makan siang sesuai yang ia ucapkan meski Taehyung menolak berkali-kali.

Dan cara untuk menolong Jungkook satu-satunya yang terpikirkan oleh Taehyung adalah mengunjungi bar.

.

.

"Kau akan merusak tembokku, duduklah."

Jungkook mencibir sebal. Ia tengah membenturkan dahinya ke tembok putih milik Jimin dan sahabatnya itu hanya peduli soal keselamatan temboknya. Bukan keadaan sahabatnya yang stres setengah mati.

"Ayolah itu bukan sepenuhnya salahmu, ibumu juga pasti sedang mencari uang untukmu."

Jungkoook menyudahi acara membenturkan kepalanya yang tak membuahkan hasil apapun. Ia kembali duduk di sofa ruang tengah milik Jimin, di hadapannya ada tumpukan kaleng bir yang sudah ia minum tiga buah.

Keluarga Jungkook terlilit hutang setelah ayahnya melakukan beberapa tindak korupsi dan meninggal dunia, ibunya bekerja serabutan dan Jungkook pun sama. Dan tepat seminggu yang lalu, uang yang sudah susah payah ia kumpulkan untuk pembayaran kuliah sebanyak dua semester raib di tangan rentenir yang menjamah rumahnya dengan kurang ajar. Walau setidaknya ia bisa membayar hutang yang tinggal separuhnya tersebut, tapi tetap saja ia terancam kehilangan pendidikan.

"Aku tidak bisa membebankan semuanya kepada ibu, Jimin. Gajinya tidak seberapa, dan aku tak mau terlilit hutang lagi. Aku harus apa Park aku harus apa— _shit_ aku ingin mati saja sekalian."

Jimin mendecak, ia sudah meminjamkan tabungannya yang ia punya untuk Jungkook. Meski setengah hati karena tabungan itu akan ia gunakan untuk perjalanan ke Amerika, ia ingin mengikuti salah satu kompetisi menari di sana. Mungkin tahun depan saja ia ikut jika keadaan Jungkook begini mirisnya. Jungkook adalah sahabatnya, _the one and only_. Jadi Jimin tentu saja tak akan membiarkan Jungkook kesusahan meski ia tak mampu menolong sepenuhnya.

"Tak bisa kah kau bekerja selama tujuh hari penuh dan dalam semalam mendapat hmm empat pelanggan misalnya?" jawab Jimin asal. Junngkook langsung saja melempar kaleng bir yang kosong itu tepat ke kepala Jimin sampai sebuah suara klontang terdengar. Jimin mengaduh keras sambil menatap Jungkook tajam.

"Ya dan setelah itu aku akan mati. Tubuhku adalah asetku astaga, tidak bisa seperti itu."

Setiap malam jumat sampai malam minggu Jungkook akan bekerja di bar, mendapat uang yang lumayan meski hanya tiga hari di sana. Lalu sisanya ia akan bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah restoran cepat saji dan terkadang membantu Jimin menjadi guru tari di sanggar tempat Jimin bekerja. Tapi tetap saja uangnya kurang untuk pembayaran uang kuliah satu semester lamanya. Ia juga harus mempersiapkan uang untuk semester sekarang.

Jungkook benar-benar merasa ingin mati sekali lagi.

.

.

Jungkook sedang membaca buku materi yang dibutuhkan untuk ulangan harian siang nanti. Ia ada di bangku panjang di taman dekat fakultasnya, ditemani sekaleng kopi karena ia mengantuk luar biasa. Semalam ia mendapat dua pelanggan—Jungkook bersyukur karena ia tengah membutuhkan banyak uang—sehingga ia baru bisa tidur pukul empat pagi dan bangun di pukul delapan, terburu ke kampus karena ia belum meminjam buku materi ke perpustakaan untuk ulangannya hari ini. Tubuhnya pegal-pegal dan kantung mata hitam tercetak jelas di matanya, ia benar-benar lelah.

"Kopi hangat akan lebih membantumu."

Jungkook terlonjak kaget, di hadapannya sudah ada Taehyung, yang entah kenapa sampai saat ini pun Jungkook enggan bertatap muka dengannya. Terlalu malu. Di tangannya sudah ada dua cangkir kertas yang jungkook bisa tebak kopi, masih panas karena asapnya yang mengepul.

Dengan terburu Jungkook menggeser duduknya, membiarkan Taehyung duduk di sampingnya lalu meletakkan dua cangkir kopi tersebut di antara mereka. Hanya ada hening, sejenak jungkook melupakan buku di genggamannya dan mengamati Taehyung. Taehyung adalah satu di antara profesor muda, berwajah tampan dan berkepribadian baik. Jungkook selalu betah berlama-lama dengan Taehyung hanya untuk mengerjakan satu soal yang memutar otak, dan selalu mengulum senyum saat Taehyung berbicara. Suaranya yang rendah dan seksi benar-benar kesukaannya.

" _Ehem_ ," Taehyung berdehem ringan, membuat Jungkook kembali tersadar dan berpura-pura fokus pada bukunya. Mencoba berakting senatural mungkin bahwa tadi ia tidak memerhatikan Taehyung walau fakta berkata lain. "Tadi malam di bar lagi?"

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya, ini pertama kalinya mereka berbicara empat mata semenjak insiden itu dan topik pertama yang Taehyung buka adalah pekerjaannya. Jungkook tak tahu harus menjawab apa, suaranya mendadak sulit keluar jadi ia hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai responsnya.

"Sejak kapan?" Taehyung bertanya kembali.

"A-apa?" Jungkook merasakan keringat dingin menetes di pelipisnya. Secara kasual Taehyung bertanya soal pekerjaan yang selama ini menjadi privasinya. Ia tak pernah bercerita kepada siapapun kecuali Jimin. ia bahkan tak punya nyali untuk berkata kepada ibunya, sudah pasti ia akan amat sangat mengecewakan ibunya.

"Bekerja di bar itu. Kau masih sangat muda, kemungkinan anak muda spertimu bekerja di sana kecil." Taehyung mengambil cangkir kopinya, matanya sedari tadi hanya memandang lurus ke depan, enggan untuk sekedar melirik dengan matanya ke arah Jungkook.

"Satu tahun, kurang lebih." Jungkook menyadari bahwa suara yang ia keluarkan kali ini lebih kecil, ia benar-benar tak punya muka untuk menatap Taehyung.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bekerja di situ? Maksudku— _yeah_ apa kau menawarkan diri atau semacamnya?"

Jungkook mengulum bibirnya, pertanyaan ini sangat privasi baginya dan hanya Jimin yang tahu. Ia benar-benar bimbang apakah ia harus menceritakan hal ini atau tidak. Ia merasa tak bisa membagi bebannya berdua saja dengan Jimin, ia sudah terlalu banyak membantunya. Tapi di sisi lain, ia tak ingin menceritakannya karena pada pasalnya Taehyung adalah Profesornya yang amat ia hormati.

"Maaf jika ini menyangkut privasimu tapi Jungkook," Taehyung akhirnya menoleh ke arahnya, "aku ingin menolongmu."

Jungkook tertegun mendengar perkataan Taehyung. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara Taehyung akan menolongnya tapi otaknya benar-benar berhenti. Ia tidak tahu harus apa, ia hanya menggigiti bibirnya dan enggan menatap langsung Taehyung di matanya yang indah.

"Berhentilah Jungkook, berhenti dari pekerjaan itu." Jungkook masih diam, ia tahu Taehyung bermaksud baik padanya tapi Jungkook masih punya egonya tersendiri dan rasa malu. Ia masih sangat malu mengetahui Taehyung kala itu membayarnya dan mendapat pelayanan darinya. Masih sangat malu karena pekerjaannya yang selalu ia tutupi dari Taehyung akhirnya terbongkar. "Masih banyak pekerjaan lain dengan penghasilan cukup besar, Jungkook tolong—"

"Maaf profesor," Jungkook dengan segera berdiri, mengambil tas dan bukunya juga kaleng kopinya yang dingin, "A-aku ada kelas. Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa."

"Jungkook—"

Dan Jungkook pergi begitu saja. Hatinya begitu sakit saat Taehyung secara tidak langsung mengasihaninya. Karena ia tidak perlu dikasihani, Jungkook bisa berjuang sendiri tanpa belas kasihan orang-orang. Jungkook bisa hidup sendiri meski apa yang ia kerjakan _tidak benar_. Maka dari itu ia meninggalkan Taehyung yang memanggil namanya, dengan cangkir kopi yang terduduk di atas kursi.

.

.

"Tumben sekali datang di malam sabtu," Hoseok memandangi wajah Taehyung yang terlihat frustasi, pria itu bahkan sudah meminum setengah botol vodka yang membuat hidungnya nampak memerah, "seingatku jadwalmu ke sini hanya malam minggu."

Taehyung menenggak minumannya lagi, lalu membanting gelas kacanya ke atas meja. Hoseok menghembus napas lega mengetahui gelas itu masih belum pecah karena Taehyung membantingnya berkali-kali dengan keras.

" _Calm down bro_ , kau bisa membuat gelasku pecah astaga."

Taehyung menghadapkan kepalanya ke atas meja, kepalanya benar-benar pening meski hanya memikirkan Jungkook saja. Mungkin tadi pagi Taehyung salah bicara, ia menyinggung soal penghasilan—yang tentu saja itu pasti salah satu alasan Jungkook untuk menekuni pekerjaan ini. Tapi jika sampai Jungkook tak bisa membayar uang kuliahnya, Taehyung tidak tahu lagi harus melarang Jungkook atau membiarkannya atau malah membantunya.

"Hmm kukira yang waktu itu berjalan tidak lancar?" tanya Hoseok sambil menggumam sebentar. Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya, ia benar-benar tak ingin membahas adegan dewasanya dengan Jungkook sekarang. Ia mengerang lagi-lagi bayangan Jungkook berlutut di antara kedua kakinya masuk begitu saja ke dalam pikirannya tanpa mengetuk lebih dahulu.

"Bukan begitu astaga," Taehyung menopang salah satu pipinya dengan tangan, menatap ke arah lantai dansa dan menemukan ada Jungkook di sana. Taehyung memicingkan matanya, Jungkook tengah bersama seorang lelaki—mungkin seusia Taehyung atau lebih karena badannya lebih besar dari Jungkook—yang merangkul pinggangnya manis. Jungkook sesekali terkekeh kecil saat pria itu menciumi pipi sampai ke lehernya.

Dada Taehyung bergemuruh panas. Meski ia tahu itu adalah pekerjaan Jungkook ia tetap tidak suka melihatnya. Jungkook adalah murid kesayangannya, atau jika selama ini presepsi Taehyung salah dan sebenernya Jungkook adalah _big crush_ -nya. Ia ingin menarik Jungkook dari sana, menggantikan pria itu memeluknya dan menciumi setiap inchi wajahnya yang cantik itu.

Tanpa sadar Jungkook berjalan ke dekatnya—tangga menuju ke lantai dua ada tepat di sebelah Taehyung—bersenda gurau dengan pria itu sambil matanya tak sengaja menatap ke arah Taehyung. _Shit_ , Taehyung benar-benar ingin marah. Ia mengepalkan tangannya saat lagi-lagi Jungkook senang-senang saja menerima ciuman-ciuman dari pria tersebut.

"Ahh, kau jatuh cinta padanya?"

Taehyung menatap horor ke arah Hoseok saat Jungkook dan prianya sudah menghilang dari tangga. Taehyung tak mau memikirkan apa yang akan mereka lanjutkan selanjutnya karena ia sudah benar-benar tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

"Wow, wajahmu seram sekali Taehyung," Hoseok terkekeh, "ekspresimu mudah ditebak sedari dulu. Kau cemburu, kau menginginkan posisi pria itu yang merangkul Jungkook, menciumnya lalu nanti menindihnya di atas—"

" _Hyung_ ,"

Hoseok langsung menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan saat suara Taehyung kian yang kian memberat memanggilnya dengan nada yang kurang bersahabat. "Oke aku tutup mulut. Tapi jika kau menghajar pria itu nanti bukan salahku ya."

Taehyung mendecak sebal, mungkin yang dikatakan Hoseok benar adanya, _ia cemburu_. Taehyung tak pernah mau lagi jatuh cinta, terlalu takut untuk kembali ditinggalkan dan disakiti dengan begitu kejamnya. Jadi selama ini ia hanya menganggap perasaannya pada Jungkook hanya sebatas rasa sayang antara guru dan murid semata, tidak lebih. Tapi ia tidak tahu mengapa dadanya begitu sesak saat melihat Jungkook berciuman dengan pria lain.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tidak, ia tidak boleh jatuh cinta. Ia tidak boleh jatuh ke dalam lubang yang sama lagi, tak mau mendapat rasa sakit serupa lagi.

Taehyung tak ingin jatuh cinta.

.

.

Jungkook bangun dengan keadaan pegal seluruh badan, ia bangun lalu menatap ke arah cermin di meja dekat kasurnya. Ia masih telanjang, tak memakai sehelai baju pun dan ia tersenyum miris melihat dirinya sendiri. Ada banyak bekas merah keunguan di tubuhnya, bahkan lebam bekas cengkraman tangan masih tercetak jelas di pinggangnya. Beberapa lembar uang juga secarik kertas bertuliskan nomor telepon pelanggannya yang mungkin sudah pergi sejak tadi tergeletak di atas meja.

"Masih kurang astaga," Jungkook menghitung nominal yang diberikan pelanggannya, lebih banyak dibanding pelanggan lain memberinya uang. Jungkook menggasak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan itu menjadi semakin berantakan. Memutar otaknya bagaimana ia mendapatkan uang lagi untuk membayar uang kuliahnya senin nanti.

Jungkook bergegas mandi, membersihkan dirinya yang _kotor_ dan berpikir untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia keluar untuk menemui pemilik bar, membayar sebesar sepuluh persen dari penghasilannya. Dulu pihak bar yang menerima uangnya lalu menggaji para pekerjanya dengan jumlah tak seberapa. Tapi pemilik bar yang baru berbaik hati membiarkan para pelanggan membayar langsung, dan para pekerja hanya butuh memberikan total sepuluh persen dari setiap pelanggan.

Ia berjalan pulang ke rumahnya, menendang beberapa batu atau kaleng soda kosong di jalan. Jalannya masih sedikit sulit, dan ia sering sekali menggerakan lehernya untuk menghilangkan pegal di sana.

"Jungkook, sudah pulang?"

Jungkook yang baru saja membuka pintu apartemen kecilnya tersebut langsung disambut oleh sang ibu. Mereka tinggal di apartemen di sebuah gang kecil. Apartemennya tidak besar, tidak ada elevator untuk naik dan tempat yang ia tinggali kecil, pas sekali untuk dua orang.

"Kenapa sih setiap akhir pekan kau selalu menginap di rumah Jimin, ibu jadi kesepian."

Jungkook menaruh tasnya di kursi, lalu mendudukkan dirinya diikuti sang ibu yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia menatap ibunya, sepertinya sang ibu baru mau berangkat bekerja. Ibunya bekerja di banyak tempat, salah satunya tempat spa dua puluh empat jam.

"Hari biasa aku sibuk bekerja ibu, jadi hanya akhir pekan kau bisa mengerjakan tugasku. Dan Jimin baik hati meminjamkan laptopnya."

Ibunya tersenyum, mengelus rambut Jungkook pelan. "Ah Jimin selalu baik sekali padamu, ibu seharusnya sering-sering mengirimnya makanan lagi seperti dulu."

Jungkook meraih tangan sang ibu dirambutnya, ia menggenggam tangannya. Tangan ibunya tak lagi halus seperti dulu, sudah mulai keriput dan kasar berkat banyak pekerjaan yang dilakukannya. Ia ingin sekali menangis, ia terlalu menyusahkan ibunya. Dulu saat mereka jatuh miskin, Jungkook meminta untuk menghentikan kuliahnya. Tapi sang ibu melarangnya dengan keras, katanya pendidikan adalah nomor satu. Jungkook harus bisa sukses dengan benar, itu kata ibunya.

"Jungkook- _ah,_ maafkan ibu nak." Ibunya mengelus tangan Jungkook yang menggengam tangannya, menatap anaknya sendu. "Kau seharusnya seperti anak yang lain, hanya memikirkan kuliah juga temanmu, kau tidak seharusnya bekerja sepanjang hari. Maafkan ibu juga uang untuk kuliahmu diambil begitu saja, kau sudah bicara pada kampus?"

"Tidak bukan salah ibu, sungguh. Ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan ibu jadi ibu tak perlu minta maaf padaku." Jungkook berbalik menatap sang ibu, ia merasa menjadi anak yang tidak baik, ia ingin menangis membayangkan bagaimana sang ibu kelak akan mengetahui pekerjaannya yang sebenarnya. "Aku sudah bicara pada mereka. Tenang saja ibu, anakmu ini pintar dan baik hati, jadi mereka juga baik padaku."

Ibunya terkekeh gemas lalu mencubit pipi Jungkook, "Ibu percaya kau pintar. Awas saja kau berbuat yang tidak-tidak di kampus." Jungkook tersenyum, lalu sang ibu bangkit. "Ibu berangkat kerja dulu, jika lapar ibu sudah memasak sesuatu dan kau bisa menghangatkannya."

"Hati-hati di jalan bu!"

Jungkook melambaikan tangannya setelah ibunya memberi kecupan singkat di pipi dan pergi keluar. Jungkook menghembus napasnya, menatap langit-langit yang sudah tidak putih. Ia lelah membohongi ibunya, ia lelah dengan semua ini. Tapi ia juga tak mau melihat ibunya banting tulang sementara ia tersenyum menikmati segalanya. Ia tidak bisa.

"Sebentar lagi Jeon Jungkook, tahan sebentar lagi."

.

.

Taehyung menatap layar ponselnya lama sekali sejak tadi. Ia duduk di sofanya, masih mengenakan kaus tidurnya dan matanya masih separuh terbuka. Itu nomor Hoseok sebenarnya, bukan nomor orang iseng yang menerornya. Tadi malam Hoseok menyarankan untuk bertemu dengan Jungkook lagi untuk memastikan perasaannya kepada Jungkook adalah benar rasa sayang yang tulus atau sekedar menginginkannya di atas ranjang semata.

Ia juga memikirkan tentang untuk _membantu_ Jungkook, tapi sekali lagi, ia tidak mungkin meniduri muridnya sendiri. Tapi sekali lagi, ia masih tidak bisa mengeluarkan Jungkook dari fantasi sialannya dan ia menginginkan Jungkook. Dilema ini lebih hebat daripada dahulu ia dilema menentukan akan mengambil jurusan apa saat kuliah.

Taehyung melempar ponselnya ke atas meja, mengusap wajahnya tidak pelan lalu berdiri. "Mungkin mandi akan menyegarkan pikiranmu Kim Taehyung. Kau harus berpikir jernih."

Setelah mandi, Taehyung bahkan masih memikirkan hal tersebut. Ia pergi keluar untuk mengunjungi salah satu kafe langganannya dan membeli kopi juga sepotong _cheescake_ untuk menenangkan diri. Menikmati alunan musik klasik yang menyamankan telinganya. Tapi tetap tidak berhasil.

Taehyung bahkan berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Seoul dengan mobilnya. Hanya berputar-putar, mungkin tangki bensinnya yang tadinya penuh kini sudah kosong karena Taehyung menjalankan mobilnya _non-stop_ tanpa berhenti. Taehyung bahkan kagum ia belum mati kecelekaan, karena sedari tadi pikirannya pergi kemana-mana. Bahkan ia tidak sadar sudah hampir memasuki gerbang tol untuk pergi ke Busan.

Ia kembali ke apartemennya, mengambil botol soju yang ia simpan dan meminumnya. Lagi-lagi ia menatap nomor Hoseok, sudah gatal sedari tadi ingin menekan tombol hijau tersebut. Tapi sisi hatinya yang lain berkata jangan. Akhirnya dengan mata sayu karena efek soju yang ia minum, ia menekan tombol hijau tersebut.

"Hoseok _hyung_ , bantu aku."

.

.

Jungkook turun dari lantai dua untuk menemui Hoseok. Hoseok adalah bartender di barnya, sekaligus kaki tangan dari pemilik bar yang sering pergi-pergian tersebut. Jungkook menganakan kemeja berwarna hitam, celana sewarna yang membalut kakinya dengan sempurna.

"Jungkook _-ah_ , ada yang membuat jasa panggilan untukmu."

Jungkook mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, sudah lama sekali ia tidak menerima jasa panggilan. Kebanyakan dari mereka memanggil ke hotel, atau ke apartemennya karena malas untuk pergi ke bar. Terakhir kali Jungkook mendapatkannya mungkin... enam bulan yang lalu.

Hoseok memberikan secarik kertas berisi alamat yang harus Jungkook datangi nanti. Jungkook langsung mengambil dan membacanya dengan suara pelan, beruntung ia tahu dimana daerah tersebut.

"Terima kasih _Hyung,"_ Jungkook tersenyum kecil sebelum memasukkan kertas tersebut ke dalam saku celananya.

"Dan ah, dia katanya akan membayar mahal jadi pastikan kau memberinya dengan pelayanan yang terbaik." Hoseok mengacak rambut Jungkook yang terkekeh pelan, "Aku yang terbaik di sini _Hyung_ , jangan ragukan aku."

Jungkook naik bis menuju ke tempat yang ditujukan Hoseok. Letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari bar, dan melihat dari nomor juga lantai yang diberikan, itu sebuah apartemen. Jungkook membuka mulutnya saat melihat bangunana apartemen yang megah dan tinggi, saat ia di _lobby_ pun banyak sekali furnitur dengan tampilan mewah. Ini pukul sebelas malam, hanya ada satpam yang memastikan siapa Jungkook dan satpam itu langsung mengizinkannya masuk saat bilang ia mengunjungi teman di apartemen nomor seratus dua—ia tidak bisa berkata yang sebenarnyaa, sungguh.

Jungkook berdiri di depan pintu, merapikan rambutnya yang tadi sempat terkena angin malam yang cukup kencang. Ia menekan bel, melihat sekeliling sambil menunggu sang pemilik membuka pintunya. Dilihat dari tempatnya tinggal, ia mungkin seorang pria kaya yang tinggal sendiri, terlebih Hoseok tadi bilang pelanggannya ini akan membayar mahal.

"Ha—lo..." Jungkook mematung saat pintu terbuka, di sana ada seorang pria dengan balutan kaus santai serta celana denim, rambutnya tidak rapi dan tatapannya tajam menusuk mata Jungkook begitu saja. Dan Itu Kim Taehyung, profesornya. Lagi-lagi mereka bertemu dalam suasana yang tak terduga seperti ini.

"Prof—"

Belum sempat Jungkook memberi penjalasan Taehyung menarik Jungkook masuk dan menutup pintunya dengan tidak pelan, mendorong tubuh Jungkook ke pintu dan mencengkram pundaknya erat. Jungkook meringis, merasakan mungkin pundaknya bisa patah dicengkram dengan tangan Taehyung yang besar itu.

"Jeon Jungkook," Taehyung menarik satu tangannya, mengelus pipi Jungkook dengan satu jarinya dan mengangkat dagu Jungkook untuk menatapnya. Bau alkohol, Jungkook dapat menciumnya jelas saat Taehyung menyebut namanya. Jungkook ingin berontak, ia ingin percaya bahwa Taehyung mabuk dan memanggilnya dari bar sebagai sebuah bentuk efek dari mabuknya. Tapi kenyataannya Taehyung masih terlihat sadar. "Kau tahu, kau selalu ada di pikiranku sejak kita pertama kali bertemu di bar."

Taehyung menggerakan tangannya yang tadi berada di pundaknya untuk turun mencengkram pinggangnya dengan kuat, wajahnya kian mendekat dan Jungkook tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia benar-benar bingung, benarkah Taehyung yang membuat panggilan? Atau ia salah masuk apartemen?

"P-Profesor—"

" _Hyung_ ," Taehyung mendekatkan diri dan berbisik tepat di samping telinga Jungkook, suaranya lebih berat dari biasanya dan udara yang terhembus membuat Jungkook merinding, "panggil aku _hyung_ malam ini Jungkook- _ah_."

Detik selanjutnya yang dapat Jungkook rasakan adalah bibir Taehyung yang menubruk di bibirnya, matanya terbelalak saat mendapat ciuman tiba-tiba begini. Maksudnya dalam kasus lain, Jungkook akan menerima dengan senang hati dan membalas dengan baik, tapi jika yang melakukannya adalah Kim Taehyung alias dosennya sendiri, Jungkook mendadak kikuk seperti orang bodoh yang baru saja mendapat ciuman pertamanya.

Tangannya meremat kaus Taehyung erat-erat saat Taehyung memperdalam ciumannya, Jungkook pun mulai memejam matanya untuk menikmati ciuman yang diberikan Taehyung. Taehyung menjengut bagian bawah rambutnya sehingga Jungkook sedikit mendongak dan otomatis membuka bibirnya, membuat Taehyung langsung saja menggunakan lidahnya untuk mengobrak-abrik mulutnya.

Kepala Jungkook pening, ia tak pernah tahu bahwa Taehyung itu _such a very good kisser_. Libidonya naik begitu saja hanya karena sebuah ciuman, dan Jungkook hanya tak sanggup untuk tak mendesah dalam dekapan bibir Taehyung.

Jungkook menyeimbangkan tubuhnya saat Taehyung menarik ciumannya, tubuhnya sedikit limbung hanya karena sebuah ciuman. Jungkook mengatur napasnya yang berhembus kacau, debaran jantungnya berdetak lebih parah dibanding ia pertama kali melakukan seks dahulu.

"Bibirmu manis, Jungkook, aku suka."

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan senyum miringnya yang menawan, ibu jarinya ia gunakan untuk mengelap bibir Jungkook yang bengkak dan terjubahi saliva tersebut. Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan wajah merahnya, ia baru tahu bahwa Taehyung dengan pakaian kasual dan rambut yang tidak ditata adalah kesempurnaan. Ia biasa melihat Taehyung mengenakan kemeja bahkan jas sehari-hari. Tapi kali ini, Taehyung terlihat jauh lebih muda, lebih tampan dan terlihat _sexy_.

Taehyung bergerak menunduk untuk menciumi leher Jungkook yang seputih susu, menyesapnya bahkan mengigitnya terlampau kuat sampai Jungkook meringis nyeri. Lidahnya denganterampil menyusuri leher hingga tulang selangkanya yang terekspos akibat kancing kemejanya ia lepas dua buah.

"Prof— _Hyung_ —" Jungkook menarik napas terkesiap saat Taehyung melumat jakunnya pelan, tangannya menyelip kurang ajar ke balik kemejanya dan meremas pinggangnya sensual, "—k-kau mabuk."

" _Yeah_?" Taehyung menambah jumlah tanda lebam kemerahan di atas yang sudah pudar, membuatnya semakin terang dan akan susah hilang. "Aku masih cukup sadar untuk membuatmu diam sebegini payahnya."

Jungkook menopang tubuhnya pada pundak Taehyung, dan Taehyung masih betah bergerilya di daerah lehernya yang cukup sensitif. Jemari Tahyung bahkan sedang bekerja melucuti kancing kemejanya satu persatu, membuatnya meremang merasakan udara dari pendingin ruangan menerpa kulitnya.

"Kau terlihat nakal sekali kemarin, menggoda pira-pria di bar, bahkan menyentuh mereka dengan tanganmu yang cantik ini." Taehyung turun mengecupi dada bidang Jungkook saat seluruh kancingnya terlepas, "Tapi sekarang, kau tak berkutik di hadapanku hmm?"

Jungkook menarik napas terkesiap saat jemari Taehyung menyentuh dadanya yang tegang, mendengar suara tawa Taehyung yang meras puas membuat Jungkook tak mampu mengangkat kepalanya dengan tegak.

"Kau mau aku—Ah! Beperilaku layaknya aku pada pelangganku?" Jungkook meremat pundak Taehyung semakin keras, desahan lolos dari bibirnya saat tangan Taehyung dengan jahil meremas sesuatu di bawah sana yang mulai menegang.

"Tentu, aku pelangganmu bukan?" Taehyung menegakkan tubuhnya, menghapus jaraknya dan Jungkook dengan mendekap pinggang ramping itu, perut mereka bergesekan bahkan hidung mereka pun hampir bersentuhan.

Jungkook menggertakan giginya, yang di hadapannya kini hanyalah Kim Taehyung, pria dewasa berusia tiga puluh dua tahun yang menjadi pelanggannya. Bukan Profesor Kim yang bersahaja dan mengajarinya cara menghitung gaya, mengusak rambutnya saat ia mendapat nilai bagus dan memberinya es krim saat panas sedang menyengat. Maka dari itu Jungkook hanya ingin persetan dan berdoa supaya malam ini lebih cepat berlalu.

"Tunjukkan kamarnya dan akan aku tunjukkan kemampuanku."

Taehyung tersenyum puas, ia kembali menyerang bibir Jungkook sambil membawanya ke kamar. Kamar Taehyung luas, kasurnya berwarna putih dan besar serta nuansa dinding sampai furniturnya monokrom. Jungkook yang pertama kali mendorong Taehyung hingga jatuh ke atas ranjang, membuka kemeja miliknya yang kancingnya sudah tak terpasang lalu merangkak di atas Taehyung.

"Aku baru sadar kau cantik sekali dari jarak sedekat ini." Taehyung menjulurkan tangannya, mengelus pipi Jungkook yang merona saat Jungkook tengah bekerja melepas kausnya dengan terburu-buru.

"Hmm ya, kemana saja kau selama ini, Prof— _Hyung,_ " lagi-lagi Jungkook hampir kelepasan, akan menjadi canggung jika ia memanggil profesor dalam suasana sepanas ini. Jungkook berhasil membuka kaus Taehyung, dan Jungkook harus memastikan air liurnya tidak menetes saat melihat tubuh Taehyung.

Tubuh Taehyung memang tidak seberotot dirinya, tapi lekukannya sempurna. Terlebih lagi kulitnya yang tercium sinar matahari, _perfectly tanned_. Jungkook tak tahan untuk tak mengecupinya sementara Taehyung terkekeh sambil mengelus rambutnya. Jungkook bermain dengan bibir dan lidahnya pada tulang selangka Taehyung, sementara tangan Taehyung tak bisa diam untuk meraba kulit punggung Jungkook yang begitu halus.

"Cukup agresif," celetuk Taehyung saat tangan Jungkook yang mengangur membuka kancing celana denimnya, menurunkan resletingnya lalu meraba sesuatu yang menegang di balik kain boxer milik Taehyung.

Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya, mendapati Taehyung yang menatapnya atraktif. Detik berikutnya, yang Jungkook ketahui tubuhnya dibalik dengan tidak pelan sehingga kini ia berada di bawah naungan tubuh Taehyung.

Tangan Taehyung itu besar sekali, jarinya yang panjang dan telapaknya yang lebar membuat Jungkook mengerang hanya karena sebuah remasan di daerah paha dalamnya. Dengan cepat Taehyung melucuti celana dan celana dalam yang ia kenakan sehingga ia benar-benar telanjang di bawah naungan Taehyung.

"Badanmu bagus sekali," Taehyung meraba otot perut Jungkook yang menegang di bawah sentuhannya, tangannya yang lain membuat gerakan pijat pelan di daerah paha dalamnya. Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan Taehyung. Tidak seperti pelanggan lainnya, perlakuan Taehyung padanya lembut sekali. Taehyung mengecupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan romantis, mengelus tubuhnya sampai meremang bahkan berkali-kali mencium bibirnya lembut.

Taehyung melakukan _foreplay_ dengan sangat baik, tidak seperti yang lainnya yang terlalu terburu hingga hanya sakit yang Jungkook rasakan. Bahkan saat dua jari Taehyung masuk untuk melakukan penetrasi, yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah mendesah.

"Banyak yang bilang jariku sangat panjang jadi sangat cocok untuk _fingering_ , bukan begitu Jungkook- _ah_?"

Jungkook tak sanggup menjawab, tangannya sibuk mencengkram sprei saat jari-jari itu masuk terlalu dalam dan menyentuh titiknya dengan baik. Taehyung mennambah digit jari, membuat Jungkook mebelalakan matanya karena merasa terisi dengan baik. Ini baru jari Taehyung, dan Jungkook sudah kepayahan menangani reaksi tubuhnya sendiri yang terlalu menikmatinya.

Jungkook dapat bernapas lega saat Taehyung menarik keluar jarinya, tapi saat ia melihatTaehyung membuka celananya dan mengambil sebuah kondom dari laci meja nakasnya, Jungkook tak sanggup menahan degup jantungnya yang berdetak terlalu cepat.

"Jangan menangis, okay?" Taehyung terkekeh saat memasang alat pengaman tersebut, melihat Jungkook memutar matanya dan bersiap sambil mencengkram pundak Taehyung.

"Berisik, lakukan saja, aku sudah profesional." Taehyung kembali mengeluarkan tawanya sebelum memberi lumatan lembut pada bibir Jungkook sebelum benar-benar memasuki Jungkook.

Jungkook melengkungkan tubuhnya, desahan keras lolos dari bibirnya dan tangannya kepayahan mencengkram pundak Taehyung. Taehyung terlalu besar, ia bahkan tak yakin milik Taehyung akan masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam dirinya.

"Rileks sayang," Taehyung lagi-lagi mengecup bibir Jungkook, bergerak pelan sampai membuat Jungkook secara refleks ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya sendiri mencari kepuasan.

Taehyung bergerak dengan amat sangat baik, membuat Jungkook bernapas kacau dan mencakar punggung Taehyung. Jari-jari kaki juga punggungnya melengkung dan sebuah desahan keras keluar saat Taehyung berkali-kali menyentuh titiknya.

Jungkook bahkan tak yakin berapa kali ia orgasme malam ini dan berapa kali Taehyung memintanya untuk berganti posisi. Jungkook tidak lelah, karena Taehyung membuat segalanya menjadi adiktif, bagaimana tangan Taehyung menggenggam tangannya erat, bagaimana Taehyung bergerak dalam ritme brutal sehingga yang bisa Jungkook lakukan hanyalah mendesah, bagaimana Taehyung membawanya jauh melihat angkasa.

Karena pada malam itu, hanya ada nama Taehyung dalam kepala Jungkook.

.

.

 **-to be continued-**

A/N

Ternyata chapter ini agak panjang jadi maaf agak lama untuk update, tapi hope yalllike this story! Aku terharu melihat banyak yang review follow fav untuk cerita yang masih jauh dari kata bagus ini. terima kasih! I'll work harder for this story and for future story, mohon bantuannya! Ah satu review sangat berarti jadi jangan lupa review ya!

Xoxo from viminkook's mom, Blossom Tears.


	3. Sleep in Your Hug

[BTS Fanfiction. Vkook/Taekook] Jungkook adalah murid kesayangannya, cerdas juga aktif mengikuti kelasnya. Tapi Taehyung tak bisa berkata apapun saat ia melihat sosok itu berbalik di dalam kamar bercahaya redup di bar. Presepsinya untuk Jungkook yang manis dan ceria sirna sudah.

.

.

The characters belong to themself and bighitent.

Pair :

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

Warning :

Typo(s), Mature Content, OOC, and many more.

 _If you dont like it just dont read it. Dont wasting your time honey._

Mentioning : EXO's Xiumin and Shinwa's Minwoo

.

.

Chapter 3

Sleep in Your Hug

.

ENJOY

.

.

Cahaya matahari menelisip masuk menerpa wajah Jungkook yang masih tertidur. Tidurnya pulas sekali, sampai rasanya Taehyung betah untuk memandangi wajahnya. Banyak yang bilang bahwa bulu mata Taehyung panjang dan indah, tapi ia melihat milik Jungkook lebih indah lagi. Kulit Jungkook putih, berbalikan dengan dirinya yag sedikit kecoklatan. Bibirnya sebentuk cherry, berwarna merah muda cocok dengan kulit susunya. Segala yang ada di tubuh Jungkook membuat Taehyung tersenyum di pagi buta, mengelus rambutnya pelan membiarkan Jungkook tertidur lebih lama lagi dalam pelukannya.

"Kim Taehyung kau sudah gila." Gumam Taehyung saat menarik Jungkook lebih erat ke dalam pelukannya, mencium pucuk kepalanya dan kembali bergumam, "Maafkan aku, Jungkook."

.

.

Jungkook bangun saat panas matahari di musim panas mulai menerpa kulitnya. Ia bangun secara perlahan mengetahui tulang ekornya teramat pegal. Jungkook membuka matanya pelan, dan tidak menemukan Taehyung di manapun. Mungkin mandi pikir Jungkook. Lalu ia sedikit terkejut saat Taehyung masuk bertelanjang dada, hanya mengenakan celana kain pendek dan handuk yang tersampir di pundaknya. Jungkook rela diam di bawah kasur Taehyung jika mendapati pemandangan seperti ini setiap paginya.

"Sudah bangun?"

Jungkook kelabakan saat Taehyung berbalik dan menemukannya tengah memandangi dengan mulut terbuka. Jungkook menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi dadanya dan mengangguk pelan. "Ya, seperti yang kau lihat."

"Mandilah, kubuatkan sarapan." Taehyung berjalan menuju ke arah lemarinya, mencari beberapa helai kaus yang akan ia pakai. "Aku sudah menyiapkan handuk dan pakaian untukmu di sana."

Jungkook mengulum bibirnya, Taehyung perhatian sekali padanya. Jadi Jungkook mengucap terima kasih dengan pelan lalu terburu berlari ke kamar mandi karena tak ingin Taehyung berbalik dan melihatnya telanjang. Meski mereka sudah sama-sama telanjang semalam tapi tetap saja Jungkook malu.

Jungkook mendapat sambutan dari wangi roti panggang saat keluar dari kamar mandi. Pakaian Taehyung pas dikenakan olehnya, dan wanginya sangat Taehyung sehingga rasanya Jungkook betah berlama-lama mengenakan kaus ini. Jungkook mendekati Taehyung di meja makan, lalu duduk saat Taehyung memberi isyarat dengan dagunya.

Mereka duduk berhadapan dengan canggung, Jungkook tak berani membuka percakapan dan Taehyung sibuk sendiri mengoleskan selai strawberry di atas roti panggang yang kecoklatan. Jungkook menerima uluran roti dari Taehyung dengan gumaman terima kasih kecil, lagi-lagi tak mampu memulai percakapan yang berarti.

"Berhentilah."

" _Ne_?"

Jungkook langsung menatap ke arah Taehyung kaget, untung saja ia belum mulai mengunyah rotinya kalau tidak mungkin ia sudah tersedak dan hampir muntah. Taehyung di seberangnya masih dengan santai mengunyah roti dan memandangi layar ponsel di tangannya yang lain.

"Berhentilah dari pekerjaan itu." Taehyung akhirnya menyimpan rotinya yang tinggal setengah juga ponselnya, beralih untuk menatap Jungkook yang masih kebingungan. "Jadikan aku pelanggan terakhirmu."

Jungkook menghembus napasnya, lagi-lagi Taehyung membahas hal ini lagi dan ia kehilangan nafsu sarapannya. Jungkook ikut meletakkan rotinya, menatap Taehyung tepat di matanya. "Aku kira kau mengerti kenapa tempo hari aku meninggalkan Profesor di taman."

"Aku sangat tahu, Jungkook- _ah_." Taehyung mengambil napas panjang. "Tapi aku tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk memintamu berhenti, aku tidak bisa terus-terusan diam melihatmu seperti ini."

Jungkook mengepal tangannya, menghembus napasnya pelan namun gusar."Profesor, kuharap kau tidak ikut campur urusan pribadiku. Ini hidupku. Kuharap kau mengerti. Jika kau haya kasihan kepadaku, aku tak perlu belas kasihan darimu."

"Aku mengerti Jungkook tapi—" Taehyung seketika berhenti berbicara saat melihat wajah Jungkook, wajahnya terpancar kesedihan, memohn pada Taehyung untuk mengerti keadaannya dan ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, "—kuharap kau memikirkan ucapanku."

"Ya aku akan memikirkannya." Jungkook tersenyum saat Taehyung mengerti apa yang ia maksudkan tanpa harus bertele-tele menjelaskannya. Taehyung jauh lebih tua dari Jungkook, jadi Jungkook tahu Taehyung akan berpikir lebih dewasa dan mengerti dengan keadaan lebih dari Jungkook. "Aku akan habiskan sarapannya dan pulang."

"Mau kuantar?" Taehyung menawarkan.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan ke rumah Jimin. Kebetulan sekali dekat dari sini."

Taehyung mengangguk dalam diam, mengabil kembali rotinya dan memakannya berbarengan dengan Jungkook. Mereka sarapan tanpa bicara, hanya ada suara kunyahan pelan juga gelas yang ditaruh setelah salah satu dari mereka selesai meminum susu.

Taehyung mengantar Jungkook sampai ke _lobby_ , bersikeras bahwa Jungkook bisa menggunakan pakaiannya dan dikembalikan lain waktu. Jungkook menenteng tas kertas berisi bajunya sendiri, rambutnya ia biarkan jatuh tertata seadanya.

"Terima kasih untuk malam ini." Taehyung tersenyum kecil, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku sambil menatap Jungkook. "Menakjubkan menghabiskan malam bersamamu."

Jungkook sedikit tersipu, secara tak langsung Taehyung memberi pendapatnya soal tadi malam saat mereka berbagi napas bersama. "Ya, menakjubkan."

"Ah," Taehyung dengan tergesa mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celana kainnya, "uangmu."

Jungkook terlihat diam sebentar saat Taehyung menjulurkan sebuah amplop kertas berwarna putih yang Jungkook sudah tahu pasti apa isinya.

"Secara harfiah aku pelangganmu, aku harus membayar," kata Taehyung saat Jungkook terlihat ragu untuk mengambilnya atau tidak.

Jungkook terkekeh canggung, lalu mengambil amplop tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana. "Terima kasih, kau salah satu pelanggan terbaikku."

" _Yeah_ aku tersanjung mendengarnya." Taehyung ikut tertawa kecil, menundukkan kepalanya lalu kembali mengintip Jungkook yang masih tertawa. "Sampai jumpa di kampus?"

"Sampai jumpa di kampus."

Dengan itu Jungkook pergi meninggalkan kediaman Taehyung. Jungkook memikirkan perkataan Taehyung untuk berhenti, menjadikan gurunya itu sebagai pelanggan terakhirnya dalam karir dunia gelapnya ini. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartemen Jimin, ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan ini.

Jungkook menepuk pipinya sendiri, "Sadarlah Jeon Jungkook, sadar."

.

.

"Kau serius?"

Jungkook datang ke apartemen Jimin dan menemukan makhluk pendek itu masih tertidur dengan sangat pulas di pukul sebelas siang ini. Jungkook langsung saja menyalakan musik pada ponselnya keras-keras sehingga Jimin bangun sambil marah-marah kepadanya. Jungkook hanya tertawa dan menyuruh Jimin untuk mandi.

Setelah mandi, Jimin memasak ramen untuk disantap. Jungkook sudah memberitahukan berkali-kali ramen tidak baik untuk sarapan tapi Jimin terlihat tak mendengar ucapannya sama sekali. Biarkanlah anak itu menderita kanker nanti.

"Dua ratus persen serius, aku sendiri mengira aku salah masuk apartemen." Jungkook mengambil sumpit dan ikut makan ramen bersama Jimin. Jimin awalnya mengomel padahal Jungkook yang melarang tapi Jungkook yang minta dibuatkan dua porsi. _'Aku kan sudah sarapan jadi tidak apa-apa'_ katanya dengan nada polosnya yang membuat Jimin ingin mengubur sahabatnya ini hidup-hiduop.

"Jadi bagaimana dia di ranjang? Apakah payah seperti kebanyakan _nerd?_ "

Jungkook hampir saja melemparkan panci di depan mereka ke wajah Jimin agar melepuh tapi terhalang oleh pikirannya yang memutar ulang kejadian semalam. Wajah Taehyung yang seksi, geraman rendahnya, tangannya yang menyentuh seluruh tubuhnya, bibirnya, semuanya, Jungkook tidak bisa melupakan satu detik pun dari kejadian semalam.

"Ah, tak perlu kau jelaskan. Kau dibuat orgasme sepuluh kali olehnya semalam." Jimin terkekeh dan kali ini melindungi kepalanya sendiri saat Jungkook benar-benar mengangkat panci dan siap menyiram ramen yang masih panas itu ke arah Jimin.

"Tidak seperti itu juga _hell_ ," Jungkook memutar matanya malas, melanjutkan makannya sementara Jimin puas tertawa setelah mengerjai Jungkook. Jimin heran kenapa Jungkook betah sekali berteman dengannya, padahal setiap saat hobi Jimin adalah menjahili Jungkook karena ekspresi Jungkook saat dijahili benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Ya intinya dia jago di ranjang." Jimin terkekeh lagi. "Kau mendapat bayaran darinya?"

"Ah," Jungkook mengelurakan amplop yang terlipat menjadi dua dan memberikannya kepada Jimin, "hitungkan untukku, otakku masih terlalu lelah untuk berpikir."

Jimin mencibir pelan, namun akhirnya menurut dan menyimpan sumpitnya. Ia menyobek ujung amplop itu dengan pelan, lalu menghitung uangnya dan matanya yang sipit itu seketika melebar. "Ya Jeon Jungkook... _daebak... "_

Jungkook mengernyit saat Jimin terlihat begitu terkejut melihat isi amplopnya. "Kenapa? Tidak ada isinya?"

"Bukan astaga," Jimin melemparnya pelan ke arah Jungkook dan ditangkap dengan sempurna oleh sahabartnya, "Itu bisa untuk membayar uang kuliahmu satu semester plus makan pizza satu minggu penuh."

"Serius?" Jungkook pun ikut terkejut dan mencoba menghitung uang tersebut. Jungkook awalnya heran kenapa uang yang ia terima tebal sekali, tapi ia tak memedulikannya. "Park Jimin... kau benar."

"Wah benar-benar hebat, apa yang dia pikirkan? Apakah kebanyakan uang?" Jimin sedikit memajukan tubuhnya saat Jungkook masih saja menghitung memastikan jumlah uangnya sekali lagi.

"Ada surat di dalamnya," kata Jungkook saat menarik secarik kertas putih dari amplop tersebut. Jimin mendekat penasaran dan meminta Jungkook untuk membacakannya. "tertulis di sini: 'Anggaplah sebuah sogokkan dariku agar kau berhenti'."

"Woah Jeon Jungkook," Jimin lagi-lagi melebarkan matanya, sementara Jungkook membenturkan dahinya ke atas meja. Profesor yang satu ini benar-benar serius untuk memintanya berhenti dari pekerjaannya, dan Jungkook tak habis pikir apalagi yanga ada di dalam otak Kim Taehyung.

"Aku akan mengembalikannya." Kata Jungkook saat memasukkan surat kecil itu kembali ke dalam amplopnya.

"Wow jangan kawan, anggap saja ini _rejeki nomplok_ untukmu." Jungkook sudah terlihat akan protes namun Jimin lebih dahulu bicara. "Memangnya uang untuk bayar kuliahmu sudah terkumpul semua?"

Jungkook menggeleng pelan. Benar juga, uang untuk membayar kuliahnya dengan _deadline_ besok baru terkumpul setengahnya, lalu tiba-tiba Taehyung memberinya uang dengan jumlah diluar nalar untuk tarif satu malam.

"Mungkin dia tahu kau belum membayar uang kuliahmu. Kau tahu, satu fakultas tahu kalian berdua dekat sekali."

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya, benarkah Taehyung tahu dan sengaja melakukan ini semua untuk membantu Jungkook? Dan Jungkook menggeleng, semoga semua tidak seperti apa yang diperkirakannya.

.

.

"Kukira kau sudah berhenti merokok sejak lama,"

Taehyung sekarang ada di apartemen Namjoon, dengan sebatang rokok di sela kedua jarinya dan bir di atas meja. Namjoon tidak protes, karena ia sendiri perokok namun katanya sedang dalam usaha berhenti untuk sang kekasih tercinta. Taehyung meringis sendiri mendengarnya, Namjoon yang ia tahu kuat pendirian bisa luluh begitu saja hanya karena seorang Kim Seokjin.

"seingatku kau terakhir kali merokok saat masa putus dengan Sujeong."

"Diam dan tak usah sebut namanya terus."

Namjoon mengangkat tangannya defensif sambil meminta maaf. Taehyung memijat pangkal hidungnya pelan. Kepalanya pening sekali dan rokok juga bir belum membantu sama sekali. Ia datang untuk meminta nasihat kepada Namjoon, karena perkataan Namjoon selalu berhasil.

"Jadi, _what's wrong my bro?_ "

Namjoon meminum birnya, menyilangkan kaki dengan nyaman sambil menunggu Taehyung bercerita. Namjoon sampai harus membatalkan kencannya dengan Seokjin karena Taehyung datang ke rumahnya dengan wajah paling frustasi sedunia. Beruntung Seokjin mengerti karena ia pun bilang Taehyung terlihat depresi akhir-akhir ini dan tak mau bercerita pada Seokjin.

"Bagaimana aku menceritakan ini hmm," Taehyung menyesap rokoknya, menyembur asapnya ke langit-langit lalu menghindari tatapan Namjoon karena ia bingung bagaimana menceritakannya, "jadi... aku tidur dengan Jungkook."

"Oh oke jadi kau tidur dengan Jungkook murid kesayangan— _What?!"_ Namjoon berteriak dan Taehyung harus menutup salah satu telinganya yang dekat dengan Namjoon. Wajah Namjoon terlihat kaget sekali seolah yang dikatakan Taehyung adalah ia baru saja berbicara dengan monyet.

"K-Kau— _Seriously? What the actual fuck?_ " Namjoon menatap Taehyung dengan serius, sorot matanya meminta banyak penjelasan dari Taehyung. Taehyung sendiri menghembus napasnya frustasi, Namjoon akan mengeluarkan kata-kata bahasa inggrisnya jika sedang panik atau terkejut. Resiko pernah tinggal di negara orang lain selama enam tahun.

Akhirnya Taehyung menceritakan segalanya dari awal dan sedetail mungkin. Namjoon selalu saja memekik kaget di tengah-tengah Taehyung bercerita membuat Taehyung kesal dan melemparkan bantal sofa ke arah Namjoon. Namjoon bahkan terkejut bukan main saat mengetahui pekerjaan Jungkook, apalagi Taehyung yang saat itu langsung mendapat pelayanan.

" _Wow_ , kau tidak sedang mengkhayal ' _kan_?" tanya Namjoon dan dihadiahi tatapan horor dari Taehyung, "Oke-oke, semua yang kau ceritakan benar adanya dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus merespons."

"Percuma aku jauh-jauh datang kesini dan tidak mendapat respons darimu." Taehyung memutar matanya, menghisap batang rokoknya yang sudah tinggal setengah. "Ayolah _bro_ aku benar-benar butuh petuah dari Kim Namjoon orang paling genius dan berwibawa juga bijak se-universitas."

Namjoon menghembus napasnya, ia tidak suka pujian ini dan jika Taehyung menginginkan sesuatu ia akan mengucapkannya terus menerus. Namjoon meminta Taehyung untuk menunggu dan menghabiskan rokoknya sementara ia berpikir. Ia baru pertama kali menemukan kasus seperti ini dan bingung untuk memberi saran bagaimana. Ia seumur dengan Taehyung, pengalaman hidupnya pun masih sama banyaknya dengan Taehyung.

"Saranku Taehyung- _ah_ ," Namjoon akhirnya buka suara setelah rokok Taehyung berakhir mati di asbak, "kau biarkan saja."

"Mau kubunuh kau?" Taehyung melotot marah saat mendapat jawaban kurang memuaskan dari Namjoon.

"Begini Taehyung, orang-orang tidak suka dipaksa." Namjoon menurunkan kakinya yang ia silangkan, "Jika kau misalnya ketahuan menonton porno dan aku memintamu untuk berhenti berkalli-kali, apakah kau akan berpikir aku menyebalkan? Mengusik kehidupan pribadimu?"

"Ya itu menyebalkan—kenapa kau membawa-bawa film porno aku bingung—dan ini berbeda kasus Namjoon, ini soal pekerjaannya." Taehyung mengerutkan alisnya, ikut berbicara serius bersama Namjoon.

"Itu sama saja," kata Namjoon tenang, "setiap orang tidak suka jika kehidupan pribadinya diganggu jika bukan mereka sendiri yang mengundangnya. Aku rasa Jungkook merasakan hal itu, terlebih lagi ini rahasia yang ia jaga dan salah satu harga dirinya. Jika kau ingin memintanya berhenti, ucapkanlah sekali saja dan biarkan Jungkook berhenti atas keinginannya sendiri. Bukan karena paksaan darimu. Sesuatu yang dipaksakan tidak akan pernah bertahan lama."

Taehyung diam. Memang benar sepertinya ia sudah memasuki kehidupan pribadi Jungkook terlalu jauh dan malah meperrumit masalah Jungkook. Dan mungkin juga benar kata Namjoon, ia harus membiarkan Jungkook berhenti dengan sendirinya. Taehyung masih tidak tahu apa alasan Jungkook bekerja seperti itu jadi ia tidak berhak mencerca hanya dari satu sudut pandang saja.

"Kau pihak yang lebih dewasa Taehyung, kau harus membimbing Jungkook dengan benar. Bukan mendorongnya secara paksa." Namjoon menambahkan. Di saat-saat seperti ini, Namjoon selalu terlihat keren di mata Taehyung. Dulu pun saat ia putus dengan Sujeong, Namjoon yang ada di sampingnya sehingga ia tidak mati konyol bunuh diri karena cinta.

" _Yeah_ , kurasa aku terlalu ikut campur dan memaksakan dirinya." Taehyung tersenyum kecil. " _Well_ , terima kasih Namjoon- _ah_ , kau memang yang terbaik dari segala yang terbaik. Aku mencintaimu!"

Namjoon membuat ekspresi wajahnya jijik saat Taehyung membuat bentuk hati dari tangannya kearahnya dengan suara yang dibuat menggemaskan. "Berhentilah astaga _aegyo-_ mu kuno. Kalau dosen lain melihat tingkahmu yang seperti ini, gosip kita berkencan akan kembali lagi."

Taehyung terbahak-bahak. Dulu sempat santer sekali gosip Namjoon dan Taehyung gay dan mereka berpacaran bersama karena selalu kemana-mana bersama—dulu Taehyung belum punya mobil jadi ia selalu _nebeng_ di mobil Namjoon. Taehyung awalnya menolak itu mati-matian, berkata bukan gay pada setiap orang yang bertanya sementara Namjoon santai saja. Kata Namjoon, ia memang penganut biseksual jadi ia tidak masalah dibilang gay. Dan Namjoon juga memberikan tips pada Taehyung agar diam saja saat menerima gosip seperti itu. Dan Taehyung menurut. Lalu hasilnya bagus sekali, tak sampai satu bulan gosip itu sudah hilang entah kemana. Sejak saat itu pula, Taehyung ikut menganut prinsip Namjoon bahwa _'Love doesn't depend on gender'._

"Tidak peduli, yang terpenting aku berterima kasih padamu. Sebuah keberuntungan bisa punya rekan sepertimu."

"Yeah, kutunggu traktir makan kepiting panggangnya, _dude_."

"Aku menari kata-kataku kembali, terima kasih."

.

.

Selama pelajaran Taehyung, Jungkook tidak bisa fokus. Ia terus memkirkan kegiatan panas mereka dua hari yang lalu juga perkataan Jimin soal Taehyung yang sengaja membantunya membayar uang kuliah. Taehyung terlihat tidak mengabaikannya lagi. Taehyung kembali melontar pertanyaan untuk Jungkook dan saat itu Jungkook tengah melamun jadi ia gelagapan bertanya pada Jimin yang tengah fokus pada ponselnya. Jungkook dapat melihat tawa kecil Taehyung saat dosennya itu mendapati dirinya melamun.

"Profesor Kim! T-Tunggu!"

Taehyung berbalik saat Jungkook memanggilnya seusai kelas. Mereka berada di koridor yang ramai, tepat di depan kelas Jungkook untuk hari ini. Jungkook mengepal tangannya, mencoba mengutarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Kau... sengaja? Kau tahu aku belum membayar uang kuliahku?"

Taehyung menghembus napasnya berat, ia maju selangkah untuk memperpendek jaraknya dengan Jungkook. Taehyung masih memikirkan kata-kata Namjoon. Membiarkan adalah jalan yang terbaik. "Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan ini sebenarnya tapi... iya. Aku mengetahuinya dan aku sengaja."

Jungkook tertegun diam. Perkataan Jimin benar adanya, taehyung sengaja melakukannya. Menggunakan jasanya dan membayarnya dengan jumlah yang banyak sekali. Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya, ingin marah sebenarnya. Tapi di sisi lain dirinya menyebutkan ia juga harus berterima kasih. Tapi egonya untuk harga diri lebih tinggi.

"Sudah kubilang jangan mengasihaniku astaga," Jungkook menatap Taehyung, alisnya menukik pertanda dia agak marah, "aku tak butuh belas kasihanmu, aku bisa sendiri, aku tak mau diperlakukan seperti—"

"Kau pikir aku bisa diam saja?" Taehyung memotong percakapan Jungkook, "Kau pikir aku bisa diam saja saat melihatmu bekerja seperti itu dan kenyataan kau ada di ujung tanduk untuk _drop out_ sekolah, kau pikir aku bisa diam saja setelah mengetahui hal itu?"

Taehyung kini menatap Jungkook tak kalah serius. Jungkook diam mendengar perkataan Taehyung, tak tahu harus merespons bagaimana.

"Apakah aku salah membantumu?" tanya Taehyung lagi, "Jika iya, terimalah ini sebagai yang terakhir. Setelah ini kau akan marah selamanya padaku atau mau bekerja di sana selamanya aku tidak peduli. Tapi untuk yang kali ini terimalah, aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Taehyung langsung saja berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Ya! Bajingan! Aku belum selesai bicara denganmu!"

Jungkook langsung saja menutup mulutnya sendiri saat Taehyung berhenti sejenak dan langsung melanjutkan jalannya. Ia benar-benar baru saja meneriaki dosennya bajingan di tengah koridor yang ramai oleh mahasiswa. Dan kini Jungkook menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang.

"Persetan," Jungkook pergi dari sana berharap mata orang-orang yang melihatnya itu copot. Karena Kim Taehyung memang bajingan di mata Jeon Jungkook.

.

.

"Bukankah kau terlalu kasar padanya?"

Seokjin menulis sesuatu di atas buku catatannya, sementara Namjoon dan Taehyung duduk berdua di hadapan Seokjin seperti pasien yang sdang konsultasi. Akhirnya Seokjin tahu masalahnya setelah memaksa Namjoon untuk bercerita, dan kejadian tadi pagi di koridor pun Taehyung mencritakannya.

" _Yeah_ aku tidak tahu cara lembut untuk keluar dari kehidupan pribadi seseorang." Taehyung menopang dagunya di atas meja, menatap ke arah Seokjin yang serius sekali dengan bukunya sementara Namjoon serius sekali memperhatikan Seokjin. "Setidaknya aku masih tetap bisa membantunya meski untuk yang terakhir."

"Kukira cara Taehyung tepat," Namjoon membenarkan rambut Seokjin yang menghalangi matanya, dan Seokjin tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Namjoon, "Jungkook itu laki-laki. Terlebih mendengar cerita Taehyung, dia punya ego dan _pride_ yang sangat tinggi. Cara lembut tidak akan mempan, ini cara terbaik."

"Memang sih..." Seokjin mengangguk kecil, "lagipula Taehyung, jika dia butuh kau, dia akan kembali lagi."

"Yah, kuharap dia kembali padaku."

.

.

"Wow, kau menjadi objek gosip satu fakultas karena meneriaki Profesor Kim Bajingan," Jimin membaca grup _kakaotalk_ yang berisih mahasiswa arsitektur angkatan mereka dan menemukan teman-temannya tengah membicarakan kejadian tadi pagi.

"Berisik, dia itu memang bajingan." Jungkook memasang muka kesalnya, ia benar-benar frustasi dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Hari ini adalah hari untuk membayar uang kuliahnya, dan ia tak tahu harus membayar dengan uang dari Taehyung atau bersujud di depan pegawai administrasi dan meminta perpanjangan waktu lagi.

" _Yeah_ bajingan yang menyelamatkan pendidikanmu."

Jungkook hampir saja melemparkan Jimin ke kolam ikan di seberang mereka jika saja Jimin tidak menyumbangkan tabungannya untuknya. Jimin dari dulu selalu baik padanya, selalu membantu bahkan saat Jungkook tidak meminta. Pada saat hari-hari terpuruknya pun, Jimin selalu berada di sisinya sampai sekarang.

" _Bro_ , kupikir kau harus berpikir sendirian," kata Jimin, Jungkook sudah hampir mengomel tapi ia diam saat melihat Yoongi _sunbae_ sedang duduk sendirian di bangku. Benar-benar keadaan yang jarang karena makhluk itu pasti dikelilingi teman-temannya. Maklum, anak organisasi yang aktif. "Jangan bunuh diri dulu okay? Saat ini masa depanku juga penting jadi... dadah!"

"Ya! Bangsat!"

Jimin berlari begitu saja sebelum Jungkook sempat memukul tabung sketsanya ke kepala Jimin. Jungkook hanya menghembus napas kasar, semoga saja si pendek itu berhasil kali ini. dan ia benar-benar harus berpikir sendirian.

" _Sunbae_? Boleh aku ikut duduk?"

Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya, biasanya tidak akan ada yang berani mendekatinya ketika ia sedang ingin waktu sendirian. Dan biasanya pun, Yoongi akan langsung mengusir orang yang mendekatinya. Tapi adik tingkatnya ini langsung saja duduk tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Mau apalagi?" tanya Yoongi sebal.

"Hanya ingin bertanya, _Sunbae_ tidak apa-apa?"

Yoongi memandang ke arah Jimin bingung. Ia adalah orang pertama yang bertanya seperti ini kepadanya selama seumur hidup. "Memangnya aku kenapa bodoh," Yoongi tidak menggubris Jimin, terus menerus menatap kolam di hadapannya tanpa ada niat menoleh ke arah Jimin.

"Wajah _Sunbae_ , sedikit berbeda." Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Yoongi sehingga Yoongi kaget dan harus memundurkan badannya sedikit. "Be-beda kenapa? Menjauh sana dasar mesum—"

" _Sunbae_... sedang bersedih?"

Diam. Yoongi hanya bisa diam saat Jimin bertanya demikian. Yoongi sehari-hari tidak memiliki ekspresi berarti, tersenyum saat mendapat nilai bagus dan tertawa saat ada lelucon yang benar-benar lucu. Sisanya ia hanya akan berwajah datar sehingga orang di sekitarnya tidak pernah penasaran bagaimana keadaan Yoongi. Dan saat Jimin bertanya demikian, yoongi tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Tidak usah sok tahu," elak Yoongi sambil mendorong pelan tubuh Jimin untuk menjauh.

"Jika kau ingat, aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak dulu, tepat sejak saat aku baru masuk universitas dan kau memarahiku karena warna rambutku." Jimin tersenyum mengingat bagaimana menawannya Yoongi dengan jas Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswanya saat memarahinya karena rambut sewarna langit sorenya. "Jadi aku akan langsung tahu jika ekspresimu berubah sedikit saja. Kenapa? Tugasmu banyak? Kau tidak perlu menyimpan semuanya sendirian, yah aku tahu kau punya banyak teman tapi mungkin kau bisa bercerita—"

"Orangtuaku bercerai."

"—padaku..."

Angin mendadak berhembus, Jimin masih diam tak bergerak bahkan mulutnya masih terbuka dan belum mengatup. Apa barusan? Orangtua Yoongi bercerai?

"Orangtuaku bertengkar hebat sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, dan minggu kemarin adalah titik menyerah mereka. Mereka saling melayangkan surat gugatan cerai." Yoongi tersenyum, namun yang tersirat dari wajahnya hanyalah sedih. "Padahal aku sudah menyembunyikannya dengan baik sekali, tapi kau bisa membacanya. Kau yang pertama tahu soal ini."

Jimin merasakan jantungnya berdegup, Yoongi mengatakan hal seperti itu entah kenapa membuatnya semakin jatuh hati pada Yoongi. Kenyataan bahwa baru ia yang tahu tentang masalah ini membuat Jimin... tersanjung?

"A-aku tidak apa-apa mereka berpisah, aku sudah dewasa, aku bisa hidup mandiri. Aku sudah tidak membutuhkan mereka lagipula—"

Perkataan Yoongi terpotong saat tubuhnya yang kecil itu tertarik begitu saja ke dalam dekapan Jimin. Tinggi mereka hampir sama, tapi tubuh Jimin lebih besar dan bersisi sehingga saat Yoongi meronta ia tidak bisa bergerak karena tertahan lengan Jimin yang padat itu.

"Jimin lepas—"

"Menangislah _Hyung_ ," biasanya Yoongi akan marah jika Jimin sudah _sok_ akrab dan memanggilnya _Hyung_ , tapi kini ia hanya bisa diam saat Jimin menyuruhnya menangis, "katanya menangis itu meluapkan kesedihan. Aku juga menangis saat orangtuaku hampir bercerai dulu. Tidak apa-apa _Hyung_."

"Jimin..."

Maka Yoongi benar-benar menangis, balas memeluk tubuh Jimin erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Jimin. tangisan Yoongi terdengar nyeri sekali, mungkin kakak tingkatnya ini sudah menahannya terlalu lama.

"Bagus _Hyung_ , menangislah, tidak apa-apa." Jimin menepuk-nepuk punggung sempit Yoongi pelan, mengusapnya teramat lembut dan menenangkan. Jimin bahkan membuat gerakan mengusir pada teman Yoongi yang lewat dan hendak menanyakan ada apa dengan Yoongi yang menangis sesenggukan dalam pelukan Jimin.

Hari itu, Yoongi berada di pelukan Jimin dalam waktu yang lama, dan Jimin tidak keberatan menerimanya.

.

.

Jungkook memecahkan piring di restoran tempat kerja paruh waktunya.

Dan seluruh rekannya kaget, bahkan manager cabang bertanya apakah Jungkook sedang sakit atau tidak. Karena sejak dua tahun yang lalu Jungkook bekerja di sini, ia selalu fokus dan percaya diri. Saat hari pertama bekerja pun para pelanggan sudah memberi poin plus dan tips untuk Jungkook.

"Istirahatlah Jungkook, sepertinya kau sedang lelah sekali," kata Minwoo, manager cabang tempat restorannya bekerja, "kau tak pernah mengambil cuti bahkan saat liburan dan natal. Dan sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kau sedang... tidak fokus."

"Maafkan aku, aku akan bekerja lebih baik lagi."Jungkook membungkukkan badannya, meminta maaf setulus hatinya.

"Tidak, liburlah dulu untuk satu minggu." Minwoo mengambil topi yang dikenakan Jungkook sebagai seragamnya. "Ini permintaanku, kau selalu jadi anak baik dan penurut, jadi turuti permintaanku kali ini ya? Jangan memaksakan diri."

Jungkook tersenyum, "Terima kasih _Hyung_ , aku akan beristirahat dan kembali bekerja dengan baik nanti."

"Itu yang ingin aku dengar," Minwoo menggasak rambut jungkook pelan, kembali pergi ke rungannya sambil masih membawa topi Jungkook.

Jungkook menghembus napasnya kacau. Ia akhirnya membayar tagihan kuliahnya dengan uang Taehyung, dan pegawai administrasi tersenyum sumringah sambil berkata pada Jungkook bahwa ia bisa mebayar yang semester ini di bulan desember nanti. Tapi sejak dua hari yang lalu itu, Jungkook tidak tenang.

Perkataan Taehyung yang memintanya untuk berhenti terus terngiang, kejadian di koridor dan kata-kata Taehyung saat itupun masih menghantui Jungkook.

 _Setelah ini kau akan marah selamanya padaku atau mau bekerja di sana selamanya aku tidak peduli._

Kata-kata itu terus saja terdengar ditelinganya, bahkan saat ia mencoba untuk tidur. Ia bahkan bolos saat pelajaran Taehyung tadi siang karena tidak ingin bertemu dengannya.

Namun pada akhirnya, Jungkook tetap kembali ke sana.

Jungkook tetap kembali ke tempat di mana lampu selalu redup, dentuman lagu memompa detak jantung, dan orang-orang dengan wangi alkohol ada di mana-mana. Dan Jungkook lagi-lagi merelakan tubuhnya. Mendapat sentuhan di seluruh kulitnya, kecupan, ciuman, dan hal yang bisa membuatnya terbang ke angkasa.

Jungkook terbangun di pukul dua pagi saat pelanggannya itu hampir keluar dari kamar tempat mereka menghabiskan malam. Jungkook dengan terburu terbangun, "H-hei tunggu!"

Pria dengan usia tiga puluhan itu menoleh, lalu tersenyum pada Jungkook dengan manis, "Ada apa _sweetheart?_ Tak ingin aku pergi?"

Jungkook mengenakan celana denimnya asal, berdiri dan melangkah untuk mendekat ke arah pria tersebut. "Kau... belum membayar."

Pria di hadapannya tertawa. Benar-benar tertawa yang jenisnya meremehkan sehingga Jungkook harus bersabar untuk menahan emosinya tetap di tempat. Jungkook pernah berkali-kali menghadapi pelanggan tipe seperti ini, hanya ingin enaknya saja dan tidak mau bayar. Jadi Jungkook harus profesional.

"Hei," Pria itu melangkah mendekati Jungkook, menyentuh dagu Jungkook pelan dan mengelusnya, "siapa kau memerintahkanku untuk membayar? Hmm?"

"Tapi Tuan ini sudah prosedur di bar ini, kau tidak bisa begitu saja pergi tanpa membayar," Jungkook membiarkan pria itu mencengkram dagunya dengan keras, membuatnya meringis menahan nyeri sembari pandangan pria itu berubah menakutkan.

"Itu urusanku untuk bayar atau tidak, memangnya kau siapa huh?" Pria itu melepas cengkraman di dagau Jungkook dengan kasar. "Hanya seorang jalang murahan. Kau itu tidak ada harganya sama sekali, tidak pantas untuk mendapat bayaran. Bahkan aku yakin ibumu sama jalangnya denganmu, oh apakah dia juga menjual diri sepertimu?"

Kesabaran Jungkook habis sudah. Apa barusan? Pria ini membawa-bawa ibunya? Tangannya mengepal keras dan napasnya naik turun dengan tidak pelan. Wajahnya memerah akibat emosi yang ia tahan. "Apa kau bilang? Katakan sekali lagi apa yan kau ucapkan barusan."

"Kau tuli?" pria itu lagi-lagi tertawa dengan meremehkan, "Kubilang kau itu jalang murahan, sama seperti ibumu yang juga jalang—"

 _BUGH_.

Satu hantaman mendarat di pelipis pria itu. Jungkook tak pernah bisa sabar jika ini menyangkut ibunya. Ia tak peduli dirinya dikatai jalang murahan sampai satu juta kali tapi tidak dengan ibunya. Tidak dengan perempuan cantik yang tak punya dosa apa pun, tidak sepertinya.

"Ya! Apa-apaan? Kau berani memukulku hah?" Pria itu bangkit dan memasang kuda-kuda untuk melawan Jungkook, "Kau benar-benar tidak punya harga untuk hidup di dunia ini. Mati saja sana."

Dan baku hantam pun tak terelakan. Jungkook yang badannya jauh lebih kecil dari pria berbadan besar itu lebih banyak menerima pukulan daripada memberi. Ia dapat merasakan dadanya sesak karena rusuknya dihantam berkali-kali. Saat ia tersungkur di lantai dengan darah mengalir di bibirnya pun, pria itu masih dengan tidak berbelas kasihan menginjak-injak tubuhnya. Sampai orang keamanan bar dan pemilik bar datang untuk melerai mereka.

Para pihak keamanan membawa pria itu keluar, sementara Minseok—pemilik bar—diam di sana menggenggam tangan Jungkook untuk bangkit. Pikiran Jungkook sudah pasrah jika ia akan langsung dipecat saat Minseok menyuruhnya duduk di atas kasur. Minseok membuka jaket yang ia kenakan dan menaruhnya di pundak Jungkook.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya pelan, Minseok selalu baik hati padanya, tapi entah kali ini ia akan dimaafkan atau tidak, "Siapa yang memulainya?"

Jungkook merapatkan jaket yang diberikan oleh bosnya tersebut, ia dapat mengecap rasa asin di lidahnya akibat bibirnya yang berdarah. "Aku. Aku yang memulainya."

"Kenapa?" Minseok memandang Jungkook terlalu intens, sehingga Jungkook sendiri enggan balas menatapnya.

"D-dia, dia tidak mau membayar." Jungkook menunduk, ia terlalu enggan untuk menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya. Namun Minseok mendesah kecewa, tangannya ia gunakan untuk merapatkan jaketnya di tubuh Jungkook.

"Hanya tidak membayar?" tanya Minseok, alisnya menangkat penuh tanya, "Dulu kau juga dapat pelanggan seperti itu dan hanya memanggil petugas. Pasti ada alasan tertentu kau memukulnya."

Jungkook diam, ia menggigit bibirnya yang perih itu. Terlalu sedih dan marah untuk diceritakan. Minseok bukan tipikal bos yang ingin ikut campur ursan pribadi orang lain. Tapi Minseok juga sangat mengenal Jungkook karena ia yang paling muda di sini dan Minseok menganggapnya seperti adik sendiri.

"Dia... menghina ibuku."

Lalu Minseok hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya, memeluk Jungkook pelan sebelum membiarkannya pulang.

.

.

Taehyung bukanlah tipikal orang yang bisa tertidur dengan lelap. Bunyi sedikit saja dapat membuat matanya seketika terbuka. Seperti sekarang, Taehyung menggerutu dengan matanya yang masih lelah karena di pukul tiga pagi seperti ini ada yang memencet belnya sebanyak dua kali. Taehyung akan marah-marah jika itu hanya Namjoon yang ingin ikut nonton pertandingan _baseball_ atau hal-hal tidak penting lainnya. Namun matanya benar-benar terbuka saat pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok muridnya di sana.

"Ha-halo, Profesor. Maaf mengganggumu."

Taehyung terkejut bukan main. Ini pukul tiga pagi lebih, dan ia mendapati Jungkook di depan pintunya dengan wajah babak belur dan rambut yang berantakan. Taehyung sudah gatal ingin bertanya apa yang terjadi namun syaraf-syaraf geraknya seolah berhenti.

"A-apa tidurmu terganggu? Aku bisa pulang lagi jika kau mau—"

"Kau mengunjungiku jam tiga pagi dan membuatku bangun hanya untuk membukakan pintu untukmu dan kau pergi lagi? Masuklah, aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan untuk apa aku bangun di pagi buta ini."

Taehyung masuk terlebih dahulu, membiarkan Jungkook dengan jutaan rasa bersalah dan _awkward_ -nya menutup pintu dan mengikuti Taehyung dengan langkahnya yang kecil-kecil. Jungkook duduk di sofa setelah Taehyung menyuruhnya dengan sebuah gerakan tangan, sementara dosennya itu pergi untuk mengambil kotak P3K untuk mengobati luka-luka yang didapatkan Jungkook.

"Maafkan aku, tapi sungguh,aku tidak punya tempat untuk pulang lagi." Taehyung mengangkat alisnya saat ia baru saja duduk dan mendapati Jungkook berkata demikian. " _Yeah_ kau tahu, aku tidak bisa pulang ke rumah dengan keadaan seperti ini."

"Tidak ke rumah Jimin?" Taehyung cukup dekat dengan Jungkook sehingga ia tahu bahwa mahasiswanya ini menempel sekali dengan Jimin dan tahu Jungkook seringkali menginap di rumah sahabatnya ini.

"Jimin... ke rumah Yoongi _sunbae_." Jungkook ingin merobek-robek wajah Jimin yang hanya membalas sms sangat pentingnya dengan ' _di rumah Yoongi, jangan ganggu_ ' dan Jungkook tahu perkembangan hubungan Jimin dengan kakak tingkat mereka itu akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Jungkook ingin marah tapi ia juga sadar diri untuk tidak melulu bergantung pada Jimin yang saat ini akhirnya dapat meraih cintanya setelah perjuangan selama setahun lebih.

Taehyung membuka kotak itu, mengeluarkan cairan alkohol, kapas, dan obat merah untuk lukanya. Jungkook menunduk dan tidak tahu cara menghilangkan hawa kecanggungan yang terjadi di antara mereka ini.

"Tidak mau bercerita?" tanya Taehyung saat pria itu menuangkan cairan alkohol ke atas kapas, lalu menyapu pelan luka Jungkook di wajahnya dan membuat anak itu meringis perih. "Kau tahu, dari dulu aku sudah gatal ingin tahu bagaimana ceritamu sedari awal. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat, kau tidak perlu memikul bebanmu sendiri. Setidaknya aku bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik untukmu."

Jungkook menolehkan wajahnya, mendapati mata Taehyung yang menatapnya tanpa kebohongan di celah manapun. Tangan Taehyung masih telaten bergerak untuk membersihkan luka Jungkook dengan kapas.

"Rahasia terjamin di genggamanku, kau bisa membunuhku jika bocor sedikit saja."

Jungkook tertawa kecil mendengarnya, Taehyung tahu betul bagaimana cara membuat orang lai percaya kepadanya. Tak heran jika dosennya ini _social butterfly_. Di setiap sudut kampus selalu ada saja yang merupakan temannya Taehyung.

"Akan kuceritakan dari awal jadi pastikan kau mendengarkannya dengan baik," Taehyung menganggguk, mengganti kapasnya dan berpindah ke luka yang lain sementara Jungkok dengan kuat menahan perihnya.

"Dulu, ayahku adalah seorang pejabat. Kami hidup dengan baik, dan kami pun hidup layaknya keluarga bahagia yang ada di iklan asuransi." Jungkook terkekeh sendiri mengingatnya. "Tapi setahun lebih yang lalu, ayahku terungkap melakukan beberapa tindak korupsi. Awalnya kami terkejut, dan membantahnya karena ayahku bukan tipikal orang yang seperi itu. Tapi bukti berkata lain, sehingga seluruh harta kami tersita, sementara ayahku meninggal akibat _shock_ jantung yang berat dan membebankan semua hutangnya pada kami. _Yeah_ terkadang aku membencinya yang pergi begitu saja tanpa bertanggung jawab."

Taehyung sedikit miris mendengarnya. Yang dialami Jungkook lebih parah daripada krisis moneter yang ia hadapi bersama keluarga sehingga ia harus mati-matian mencari beasiswa agar bisa melanjutkan kuliahnya ke program magister.

"Dan saat itu aku stres sekali, aku di tengah-tengah perkuliahanku dan tidak tahu harus membayar dengan apa. Aku pergi ke klub malam, aku mabuk berat sehingga aku langsung menyetujui tawaran pekerjaan yang ditawarkan oleh pemilik bar tempatku bekerja sekarang. Awal aku terbangun aku menangis seperti orang gila, tapi semakin ke sini, aku tahu bahwa hidup itu tidak berjalan dengan mudah jadi aku hanya menjalaninya saja. Lagipula, aku tidak bisa melihat ibuku sendirian bekerja begitu keras sementara aku hanya bekerja paruh waktu santai di restoran cepat saji. Dan itu... ceritaku."

Saat Jungkook selesai bercerita dengan genangan air mata di pelupuknya, Taehyung pun selesai mengobati luka di wajah Jungkook. Taehyung tak lupa memberikan plester pada luka sobek di pelipis Jungkook yang cukup kentara itu.

"Hidup memang tidak mudah, aku pun pernah ada di masa sepertimu." Taehyung menekan luka Jungkook dengan sengaja sehingga pria yang berbeda sebelas tahun dengannya itu meringis sambil menggenggam tangan Taehyung. Taehyung ingin mencerca Jungkook betapa cerobohnya anak ini dalam mengambil keputusan tapi jika dipikir lagi saat muda dulu Taehyung pun sulit berpikir rasional. "Dan kau mendapat luka ini darimana? Aku belum mendengar ceritamu yang itu."

Jungkook memutar matanya malas mengingat kejadian tadi, "Hanya pelanggan berengsek yang tidak tahu diri dan tidak ingin membayar." Jungkook meregangkan sedikit badannya yang kaku akibat dihajar habis-habisan oleh pelanggan bajingan tersebut. "Dan... dia membawa-bawa ibuku."

"Membawa-bawa bagaimana?" Taehyung mengernyit alisnya bingung, mncoba mengecek tubuh Jungkook apakah ada lagi yang terluka dan Jungkook berteriak kecil saat tulang rusuknya disentuh. "Buka pakaianmu."

"A-apa? Buka pakaianku?" Jungkook sedikit terkejut saat Taehyung bilang demikian.

"Untuk mengobat lukamu, jangan berpikir yang lain dulu dan lanjutkan saja ceritamu."

Jungkook merasakan wajahnya merona sehingga ia hanya menurut dan membuka jaketnya—jaket milik Minseok sebenarnya—dan kaus putihnya. Kini Taehyung yang meringis melihat lebam di sekujur tubuh Jungkook yang pasti sangat menyakitkan.

"Yah, kau tahu. Aku tak apa dihina sebagai seorang jalang murahan atau apapun itu sebanyak mungkin tapi ia juga menghina ibuku aku tidak bisa terima—aw! Pelan-pelan Profesor astaga." Jungkook hampir meloncat dari sofa saat Taehyung mengompres luka lebam di rusuknya dengan es batu dengan cara yang tidak lembut.

"Bocah, begitu saja sakit." Taehyung lagi-lagi menekan lapisan kain berisi es batu itu sehingga Jungkook menutup matanya sambil mengerang sakit. "Panggil _hyung_ kalau sedang tidak di kampus, kau membuatku terlihat sangat tua."

"Memang kenyataan kau itu tua sekali bagiku—a-aw aw! Iya iya maaf kau tidak tua iya!"

Taehyung tertawa saat ia lagi-lagi menekan lebam pada tubuh Jungkook sampai membuatnya berteriak nyeri. Ia melanjutkan mengompres lebam itu agar tidak terlalu parah sambil bergumam beberapa nyanyian. Jungkook di hadapannya hanya diam sambil meringis menahan rasa sakit yang didera tubuhnya.

"Kalau tidak bisa berkelahi, ya tidak usah. _Sok_ kuat sekali."

Taehyung meletakkan kantung es batu tersebut di atas meja, membiarkan mejanya basah sambil membantu Jungkook mengenakan kembali pakaiannya. Tubuh Jungkook masih terlihat untuk sulit bergerak, saat memakai baju pun Jungkook meringis karenanya.

"Kau harus mencoba melawan orang sebesar gorila dulu baru boleh bilang aku _sok_ kuat." Jungkook selesai dengan kausnya, tak mengenakan kembali jaketnya karena apartemmen Taehyung hangat sekali.

"Aku tidak pandai berkelahi jadi aku tidak akan melakukannya. Aku sadar diri."

Taehyung membereskan kotak P3K, membuang sisa isi es batu dari kantungnya sebelum kembali untuk duduk di sofa bersama Jungkook. Tak lupa Taehyung juga membawa teh hangat dari dapur untuk membuat tubuh Jungkook sedikit rileks.

"Kau perhatian sekali, aku jadi menyesal mmerepotkanmu datang jam tiga pagi ke sini." Jungkook bergumam terima kasih sebelum menyesap tehnya dan bernapas lega.

"Kuharap kau akan membayarnya nanti," Taehyung terkekeh dan Jungkook juga, "jadi, akan tetap di sini atau akan pulang?"

Jungkook menaruh cangkir tehnya, "aku sudah bilang tadi aku tidak mungkin pulang jadi... bolehkah aku tidur di sini?" Taehyung mengangkat alisnya dan Jungkook gelagapan sendiri, "Maksudku ya, _tidur_ , kau tahu hari ini sudah minggu dan aku lelah juga ingin tidur sekali jadi apakah kau mengizinkanku emm... menginap?"

Taehyung tertawa mendengar penuturan Jungkook. Rasanya sudah agak lama mereka tidak mengobrol santai begini sejak insiden mereka waktu itu. Rasanya hangat, dan menyenangkan. "Tentu, kau tahu kasurku muat untuk dua orang."

Dan mereka tidur bersama. Ya, benar-benar tidur terlelap di mimpi masing-masing di dalam balutan selimut putih. Awalnya ada sebuah guling yang membatasi kedua tubuh mereka. Tapi hingga matahari terbit dan pagi akan pergi, tubuh Jungkook sudah berada di dalam pelukan Taehyung, dan ia pun balas memeluk Taehyung.

Malam ini, Jungkook tidur di dalam pelukan Taehyung. Lagi.

.

.

 **-to be continued-**

A/N

Hi! Sorry for the delay, minggu-minggu ini hectic banget aku lagi ospek bahkan buat tidur aja susah T-T jadi maklum kalau lama ya huhu. Jadi maaf kalau yang ini banyak typo, too tired to check it more than three times. :'))

Aku mau jawab emma yang review bilang kalau namaku mengingatkan dia sama lagu Leo dan Lyn yang Blossom Tears dan... iya! Pen name aku dari lagu mereka. itu lagu favorit banget aku ga bosen-bsen dengerin sama nonton mv nya. Artinya dalem banget dan suara mereka enak banget deh ga kuat aku dengerinnya bawaannya pengen nangis terus wkwk didengerin ya kalian Leo VIXX & Lyn – Blossom Tears.

Terus ada juga yang nanya ini mpreg apa bukan, maaf ya ini bukan karena di warningnya gaada hehe. Aku ga pernah nulis mpreg dan mungkin mpreg masih tabu buat aku jadi aku belum berani nulis. Dan aku juga masih belum ngerti mpreg karena aku baru di dunia perpenulisan ff ini hoho.

Lanjut, buat yang ga suka sama ceritanya tolong ga usah cape-cape baca dan review dengan kata-kata ga enak. Kalau gak suka gapapa aku tahu itu opini kalian tapi tolong jangan pake kata-kata yang kasar yaa pake bahasa sopan biar enak diliatnyaaa dan jadi kritik buat aku kedepannya.

Last, terima kasih untuk kalian yang udah review ceritaku, ngasih fav dan follow juga, aku terharuuu banget! Maaf gabisa bales satu-satu karena kesibukanku ini :'" semoga di chapter ini ga bikin kalian kecewa dan bikin kalian penasaran gimana kelanjutan ceritanya hoho.

Ohiya, feel free buat nanya-nanya atau ngobrol di pm aku yah! Yang mau personal account ku juga monggo chat di pm ya hihi /shameless promo/

Thanks for reading! Dont forget to review darlings!

Xoxo, Blossom Tears.


	4. Turn Back Time

[BTS Fanfiction. Vkook/Taekook] Jungkook adalah murid kesayangannya, cerdas juga aktif mengikuti kelasnya. Tapi Taehyung tak bisa berkata apapun saat ia melihat sosok itu berbalik di dalam kamar bercahaya redup di bar. Presepsinya untuk Jungkook yang manis dan ceria sirna sudah.

.

.

The characters belong to themself and bighitent.

Pair :

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

Warning :

Typo(s), Mature Content, OOC, and many more.

 _If you dont like it just dont read it. Dont wasting your time honey._

.

.

Chapter 4

Turn back time

.

ENJOY

.

.

Jungkook memutuskan menginap satu malam lagi di kediaman Taehyung. Meski awalnya ia pikir ini ide buruk karena saat terbangun ia ada di dalam pelukan Taehyung dan wajahnya memerah luar biasa, bahkan rasanya detak jantungnya dapat terdengar sampai ke _lobby_ bawah. Tapi melihat pesan ibunya yang khawatir dengannya karena tak memberi kabar, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia tak mau mebuat ibunya semakin kahwatir karena luka-luka yang ia dapatkan. Ia pun tak bisa menceritakan kenapa ia bisa mendapat luka ini.

Jadi setelah mengirim pesan kepada sang ibu bahwa ia ada di apartemen Jimin dalam tumpukan tugas lalu bernegosisasi dengan Jimin agar bilang bahwa ia ada di apartemennya, Jungkook memantapkan hati untuk meminta pada Taehyung menginap semalam lagi saja.

"Kau terlalu menyukai kasurku apa bagaimana?"

Jawaban Taehyung membuat Jungkook menghembus napas sebal. Taehyung sedang memasak nasi goreng kimchi untuk sarapan—apakah makan di pukul sebelas terhitung sarapan—dan Jungkook dengan patuh duduk menunggu di meja makan sambil membantu memotong sayuran.

"Oke, jangan pasang wajah _ngambek_ begitu. Aku mengerti, kau pasti tidak mau ibumu khawatir makanya tadi malam pun kau ke rumahku, bukan?" Taehyung membalik badan, mengambil sayuran yang telah di potong-potong oleh Jungkook lalu memasukkannya ke dalam wajan. Jungkook tidak tahu memandangi Taehyung yang sedang memasak adalah kegiatan yang adiktif. Maksudnya, hanya dilihat dari punggungnya saja Taehyung sudah menawan.

"Benar sekali." Jungkook mengangguk antusias meski ia tahu Taehyung tidak akan melihatnya. "Tapi aku harus membeli beberapa... pakaian terlebih dahulu."

"Kau bisa pakai punyaku," jawab Taehyung santai.

"Bukan pakaian yang biasa," Jungkook menopang kedua pipinya menunggu Taehyung, "pakaian dalam."

Taehyung terkekeh mendengarnya. "Baiklah, aku juga butuh untuk membeli keperluan bulananku."

Mereka makan dengan tenang. Sesekali bercanda dan Jungkook berusaha melupakan kejadian saat bangun tadi. Rasanya senang sekali kembali bersikap biasa dengan Taehyung. Setidaknya Jungkook tidak kehilangan sosok dosennya yang menyenangkan, tidak seperti kemarin-kemarin saat mereka canggung sejadi-jadinya. Jungkook hanya berdoa semoga hubungan mereka tidak jatuh ke tahap terburuk lagi.

.

.

Jungkook turun dari mobil Taehyung dan berjalan bersamaan dengannya ke dalam kampus sebelum terpisah di salah satu koridor. Jimin sudah merangkulnya tiba-tiba dengan senyum bahagianya yang sangat kentara.

"Pagi," kata Jimin cerah, "minggu kemarin kau mengatai Profesor Kim bajingan, bolos di kelasnya dan sekarang kalian berangkat bersama sambil tersenyum bahagia. Drama apakah yang sedang terjadi, _hmm_?"

Jungkook mendecak sebal, melepas lengan Jimin yang mengalungi pundaknya dan berjalan mengabaikan Jimin yang protes untuk tidak meninggalkannya. Jungkook lagi-lagi teringat paginya bersama Taehyung yang hangat. Teh melati dan nasi goreng buatan Taehyung sebagai sarapan, candaan Taehyung yang membuat pipinya pegal untuk tertawa, bahkan gestur ringan Taehyung untuk mengeringkan rambutnya membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang sampai sekarang. Jungkook sepertinya harus memeriksakan kejiawaannya ke dokter.

"Lukamu juga sepertinya dirawat dengan baik olehnya," Jimin yang berhasil menyusul langkah Jungkok langsung menyentuh plester di wajah Jungkook, "ayolah ceritakan bagaimana rasanya dua malam di kediaman Profesor Kim yang menjadi idola satu kampus."

"Berisik," Jungkook menggerutu malas, "bagaimana kalau kau ceritakan saja bagaimana malammu dengan Yoongi _sunbae_? Kau ini _bangsat_ sekali, aku membutuhkanmu dan kau malah _bermain_ bersama calon pacar—oh atau sudah pacar?"

Jimin hanya terkekeh kecil mendengarnya, "Belum, perjuanganku masih sangat panjang." Jimin menoleh sebentar ke arah Jungkook kemudian tersenyum, "Yoongi- _hyung_ itu sangat susah didekati, juga aku baru tahu kalau orangnya begitu kuno. Nyawaku hampir tercabut karena mencoba untuk menciumnya."

Jungkook dapat membayangkan bagaimana galaknya Yoongi saat mencoba menghindar dari jurus _playboy_ Park Jimin, dan penggambaran Jimin dengan ekspresinya yang detail sudah cukup untuk membuat Jungkook meringis membayangkannya.

"Aku hanya menemani Yoongi _hyung_ minum, tidak lebih, dan didorong hingga terjungkal sampai kepalaku menyentuh ubin bar." Jimin tersenyum membayangkannya, dan Jungkook hanya tak mengerti apa bagian dari cerita Jimin yang membuatnya tersenyum, "Lalu mengantarnya pulang saat ia benar-benar mabuk. _Well_ sepertinya sampai sekarang belum ada yang menandingi kemampuan minumku."

Decihan sebal keluar dari mulut Jungkook, bisa-bisanya si pendek ini pamer setelah mendapat penolakan mentah-mentah dari gebetannya. Tapi memang iya, Jimin adalah yang paling kuat minum dari semua orang yang Jungkook kenal. Dulu saat pertemuan pertama jurusan arsitektur, para anak baru harus mengalahkan senior dengan minum paling banyak, dan Jimin adalah yang paling terakhir sadar, membuat tingkat satu menang pertama kalinya dalam sejarah. Bahkan Jimin masih bisa mengantarkan Jungkook pulang meski dengan jalan yang agak sempoyongan.

"Nah, aku sudah cerita, giliranmu."

Mereka masuk ke dalam kelas, mengaburkan cerita kilas balik Jungkook saat Jimin mulai menagih ceritanya. "Nanti saja kalau kau sudah tambah tinggi."

"Ya!"

.

.

"Kau tampak bahagia sekali pagi ini, Profesor Kim."

"Ya?"

Taehyung menoleh saat mendengar suaranya dipanggil. Sedari tadi ia memang tersenyum-senyum sendiri, membayangkan Jungkook yang ternyata berkali lipat lebih menggemaskan dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Taehyung tak tahu cara _ngambek_ Jungkook bisa jauh menggemaskan daripada sebelumnya, tak tahu kalau cara makan Jungkook yang lahap sekali juga menggemaskan, tak tahu bahwa segala yang dilakukan Jungkook itu menggemaskan.

"Melakukan kencan buta dan berhasil?"Namjoon duduk di hadapan Taehyung, terkekeh kecil saat teringat sesuatu, "Ah-ah, bukan kencan buta. Soal Jungkook, benar?"

"Tahu apa kau." Taehyung berdiri kemudian merapikan laptop juga buku yang akan ia bawa ke kelas. Namjoon mendesis sebal, jika begini berarti yang diungkapkannya benar. Itu menurut _feeling_ seorang Kim Namjoon.

"Taehyung, kau harus berhati-hati—"

"Aku sedang tak butuh nasihatmu," Taehyung mengibaskan tangannya ke arah Namjoon dan tersenyum, ia mengira Namjoon akan megoceh soal hubungan dan tetek bengeknya sementara Taehyung sedang tidak ada apa-apa apalagi dengan Jungkook. "aku ke kelas dulu, sampai jumpa!"

Dengan cepat Taehyung meninggalkan ruang dosen dan meninggalkan Namjoon yang menghembus napasnya panjang. "Padahal aku hanya ingin memperingatkan saja—" Namjoon mengedikan kedua bahunya. "—kalau mantan pacarnya akan pindah ke sini."

.

.

"Tidak, menurutku sekarang bangunan dengan gaya _vintage_ lebih digemari daripada gedung putih monoton yang berteknologi tinggi,"

Taehyung menyeruput kopinya dengan tidak pelan, "Untuk kepentingan komersil dan bisnis memang iya, apalagi punya spot foto yang menarik sehingga menrik pelanggan untuk berlama-lama di sana. Tapi untuk kemajuan teknologi, bangunan seperti ini lebih dibutuhkan."

"Sebagai seorang dosen fisika kau memang benar, tapi aku sedang bicara dari bidang arsitektur." Jungkook agak mengejar langkah Taehyung yang lebar-lebar dengan kakinya yang semampai.

"Ya kau kan anak arsitektur dan aku anak fisika tidak bisa disamakan dong," Taehyung terkekeh saat Jungkook sudah ada di sebelahnya, "jadi ada apa kau mengikutiku sampai ke sini hmm?"

Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya, ia sendiri baru sadar bahwa ia membuntuti Taehyung sedari keluar kelas tadi dan sampai hampir masuk ke ruang dosen. "Eh, keasyikan mengobrol, hehehe."

Taehyung mengacak rambut Jungkook dan terkekeh pelan saat Jungkook juga mengeluarkan tawanya untuk menghalau rasa malunya. "Sibuk tidak nanti malam? Mau temani aku mengerjakan riset untuk studi doktorku?"

Jungkook bingung sendiri kenapa Taehyung malah tiba-tiba mengajaknya mengerjakan sebuah riset. Mungkin jika Jungkook ingin percaya diri sedikit saja, Taehyung ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan agar jungkook tak malu. Tapi Jungkook bukan orang yang terlalu percaya diri jadi ia tidak berpikir demkian. "Malam ini... aku ada pekerjaan paruh waktu."

Taehyung tersenyum, "Aku benar-benar kagum padamu. Kuliahmu padat tapi kau masih bisa mengambil dua pekerjaan paruh waktu sekaligus. Kuharap kau mau meninggalkan _pekerjaan_ yang satunya."

Jungkook menghembuskan napasnya agak sebal, "Kau benar-benar menginginkanku untuk berhenti ya."

"Tentu saja," Taehyung meliapat kedua lengannya di depan dada dan tersenyum ke arah Jungkook, "sebagai gurumu, aku ingin yang terbaik untukmu—"

"Ya, ya akan kupikirkan saat aku dapat satu milyar uang nanti." Jungkook memberikan cengiran terpaksanya ke arah Taehyung, "aku pergi bekerja dulu—bukan _pekerjaan_ yang satunya _kok_ —sampai jumpa!"

"Anak ini... " Taehyung hanya menggeleng pelan. Jungkook benar seperti apa kata Namjoon, laki-laki yang mempunyai ego juga _pride_ yang tinggi, sulit sekali memengaruhinya. Jadi Taehyung akan diam saja dan menyinggungnya sedikit seperti tadi jika kesempatannya tepat.

Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia hendak memasuki ruang dosen. Di dalam sana berdiri, sosok perempuan yang sudah sangat ia hafal bahkan posturnya dari belakang. Taehyung dapat merasakan napasnya tercekat dan kelopak matanya terbuka sedikit lebih lebar daripada biasanya saat perempuan itu berbalik.

Perempuan itu tersenyum berjalan ke arah Taehyung dengan anggun, meninggalkan kerumunan dosen lain yang sedang berkenalan dengannya. Taehyung dapat merasakan kakinya terpaku di tempat, oksigen terasa lebih pahit saat ini sehingga ia ingin menghirup karbondioksida saja dan mati sekalian.

"Kim Taehyung, apa kabar?"

Taehyung tak tersenyum seperti perempuan itu, mengepal tangannya dan menggertak gigi, meneguhkan hatinya berkali-kali.

"Ryu Sujeong. Lama tak berjumpa."

.

.

Dua cangkir gelas yang berisikan masing-masing latte dan americano hanya terpajang diam di atas meja. Yang memesan pun hanya saling diam memandangi cangkirnya masing-masing. Taehyung masih hafal benar Sujeong tidak suka sesuatu yang pahit, maka ia akan memesan latte saat pergi ke kedai kopi bersama Taehyung. Dan itu masih tak berubah sama sekali.

"Wah, sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu yah, kira-kira berapa lama hmm—"

"Enam tahun," Taehyung menenggak ludahnya, kerongkongannya kering sekali saat secara kurang ajar memori-memori lama merangsak ke dalam pikirannya. "enam tahun yang lalu kita terakhir bertemu."

"A-ah benar. Saat kelulusan magister kita. Saat itu—"

"Kita sudah putus." Taehyung mengambil secangkir kopinya dan meminumnya tanpa enggan untuk menatap lawan bicara di hadapannya. Taehyung berpendirian teguh bahwa ia sudah benar-benar melepaskan Sujeong, tapi saat wanita ini muncul lagi di hadapannya Taehyung menghunuskan beribu pertanyaan pada hatinya sendiri.

"Taehyung, aku minta maaf sekali waktu itu. Kau tahu, kita masih muda, masih sulit untuk berpikir rasional." Sujeong mencoba meraih tangan Taehyung untuk digenggam tapi Taehyung menarik diri sedikit lebih cepat. "Aku sungguh menyesal, a-aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, aku bahkan tak bisa hidup tenang selama ini dan mencarimu."

Taehyung terkekeh pelan, ia tahu benar bahwa bahkan setelah Taehyung memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka, tak ada rasa penyesalan sedikit pun di wajah Sujeong. Ia menjalin hubungan dengan selingkuhannya, bahagia. Sementara Taehyung mati-matian melupakan cinta pertama sekaligus patah hati pertamanya. Hidup memang tak pernah adil, begitu kata Namjoon.

"Sudahlah, mau apalagi dariku? Kita sudah berakhir, tidak ada keramik yang pecah lalu tiba-tiba saja bisa utuh kembali." Taehyung mengenggam pegangan di cangkirnya agak erat. "Tidak adil jika kau yang memecahkan tapi kau juga yang meminta ganti rugi."

Sujeong menunjukkan wajah sedihnya, tapi Taehyung enggan menunjukkan empatinya barang sedikit pun. "Dulu aku mati-matian melupakanmu saat kau berbahagia dengan orang lain. Kenapa muncul lagi di hadapanku?"

"Aku benar-benar baru menyadari bahwa aku mencintaimu Taehyung. A-aku tidak bahagia bersamanya, dia laki-laki bajingan." Suara Sujeong mengalunkan penyesalan tapi sudah terlalu terlambat bagi Taehyung. Jika saja Sujeong datang sedikit lebih cepat maka Taehyung mungkin akan memaafkannya. Itu pun jika, karena kematian terdekat yang pernah taehyung rasakan adalah dikhianati oleh Sujeong. "J-jika kau mati-matian melupakanku, bukankah itu artinya kau juga masih mencintaiku?"

"Iya, dan itu dulu." Taehyung mengeluarkan dompetnya, mengambil beberapa lembar uang dan menaruhnya di atas meja. "Kata dulu dan sekarang sangat berbeda artinya jadi kuharap kau memahami itu. Kali ini biar aku yang bayar, tak perlu diganti karena aku bukan bocah miskin seperti dulu yang perlu kau kasihani."

Taehyung bangkit dari duduknya lalu tersenyum ke arah Sujeong, ia tak mau terlihat lemah. Meski dalam hatinya banyak yang menyerukan kerinduan, tapi egoisme akan kesakithatiannya dulu masih menang. "Sampai jumpa di kampus, aku menunggu kompetensi mengajarmu."

.

.

"Aku sudah akan memperingatkanmu _man_ tapi kau malah mengira aku mengejekmu soal Jungkook," Namjoon memberikan secangkir kopi ke arah Taehyung.

Mereka sedang berada di klinik kampus, entah kenapa ini klinik ini menjadi _basecamp_ mereka semenjak Namjoon dan Seokjin resmi pacaran. Seokjin juga terlihat menepuk pundak Taehyung untuk memberikan semangat.

"Aku sudah bersikeras bahwa aku telah melupakannya tapi kenapa aku malah jadi uring-uringan begini saat dia muncul," Taehyung menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas meja, mengabaikan kopi yang diberikan Namjoon dengan asapnya yang masih mengepul, "beruntung dia tak satu jurusan denganku."

"Yeah dia mengajar di fisika murni." Namjoon duduk di samping Seokjin, memandangi Taehyung dengan raut kasihan.

Taehyung memegang mata pelajaran fisika dasar di fakultas teknik, lebih tepatnya di jurusan arsitektur dan teknik sipil. Fakultas teknik dan fakultas sains agak jauh jadi ia bersyukur atas hal itu.

"Sudah saatnya kau mencari pengganti yang baru untuk melupakannya," kata Seokjin, "setelah putus dari dia kau tidak pacaran lagi kan?"

Taehyung menggeleng pelan, lalu menegakkan tubuhnya untuk meminum kopi yang diberikan oleh Namjoon. Kepalanya berat sekali memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk _move_ _on_ dari mantan kekasih meski dia sudah menyakiti berkali-kali.

"Tapi Taehyung, menurutku Jungkook lumayan."

Taehyung benar-benar menyemburkan kopi dari mulutnya ke lantai, untung saja tidak di wajah Namjoon dan Seokjin. Seokjin tertawa saat perkataannya membuat Taehyung sebegitu kagetnya.

"Aku serius," tambah Seokjin, "apa yang kurang dari Jungkook? Dia tampan, menggemaskan juga, pintar, masih muda, baik hati, bonus dia juga pandai dalam urusan ranjang."

Kini Namjoon dan Taehyung yang terbatuk karena penyataan gamblang Seokjin. Seokjin memang selalu jujur dalam apa pun yang dikatakan, ia akan mengatakan apa yang ia inginkan. Itu tips hidup bahagia kata Seokjin.

Telinga Taehyung memerah saat Seokjin mengingatkan pada kegiatannya bersama Jungkook di atas ranjang beberapa hari kebelakang. Dan sungguh, ia tidak punya niatan sama sekali untuk mengencani mahasiswanya itu. Meski semua yang dikatakan Seokjin benar adanya dan berada di sekitar Jungkook memang mebuatnya nyaman, tapi ia tak pernah terpikirkan untuk beralan lebih jauh bersama Jungkook.

"Itu _sih_ hanya usul dariku saja jika kau ingin cepat _move on_." Seokjin mlipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menatap ke arah Taehyung, "Lagipula, aku jamin seratus persen kau itu menaruh hati pada Jungkook. Kau sering uring-uringan hanya karena memikirkan anak itu."

Jika dipikir-pikir lagi memang iya. Belakangan Taehyung memang lebih sering uring-uringan karena memikirkan Jungkook, bukan tumpukan soal latihan dan kuis yang harus diperiksa, bimbingan skripsi yang jadwalnya berantakan atau riset untuk pendidikan doktornya yang tak kunjung kelar.

"Entahlah aku juga tak bisa mengerti dengan diriku sendiri."

.

.

"Dia jadi topik satu universitas," kata Jimin.

Jungkook tengah makan siang bersama Jimin, namun tak seperti biasanya mereka kedatangan tamu yaitu Yoongi. Jungkook saja terkejut saat Jimin memboyong Yoongi untuk makan siang bersama. Yoongi awalnya ogah-ogahan namun tetap duduk dan memesan makanannya dengan wajah cemberut yang lucu. Kini Jungkook mulai mengerti kenapa Jimin tergila-gila kepada kakak tingkatnya yang satu ini.

"Aku tak mengerti apa bagusnya dari perempuan itu," Yoongi akhirnya berbicara, mulutnya penuh dengan salad yang ia pesan, "tidak cantik sekali seperti Profesor Tifanny, badannya juga tidak sebagus Profesor Solji."

"Bukan hanya cantiknya saja," Jimin menghentikan makannya dan menelan burgernya dengan terburu, hampir tersedak karenanya, "katanya dia ini mantan kekasih Profesor Kim Taehyung."

Kini Jungkook yang berhenti makan. Entah kenapa segala topik yang berhubungan dengan dosen fisikanya selalu menarik perhatian akhir-akhir ini. Apa kata Jimin? Mantan kekasih Profesor Kim Taehyung?

"Terus apa masalahnya?" Yoongi ikut-ikutan berhenti makan dan menatap ke arah Jimin.

"Katanya, Profesor Sujeong adalah cinta pertamanya Profesor Kim. Mereka putus karena Profesor Sujeong tidur dengan pria lain. Dan katanya itu yang membuat Profesor Kim enggan jatuh cinta lagi." Jimin kemudian meneruskan makannya seolah cerita yang baru ia sampaikan hanyalah ia baru saja melihat kucing lewat.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu cerita seperti itu astaga," Yoongi terlihat kagum tapi bukan dalam artian yang bagus, "sepertinya kau selalu berkumpul dengan para gadis hanya untuk menguping isu yang sedang hangat."

"Aku sebenarnya sedang mencari gosip tentang dirimu tapi malah mendengar yang itu jadi ya sudahlah, lumayan juga untuk bahan obrolan. Apalagi sepertinya Jungkook sangat tertarik dengan topik ini, iya bukan?" Jimin menendang tulang kering Jungkook di hadapannya, membuat Jungkook mengaduh sakit karena ia baru saja tersadar dari lamunan sendirinya.

"Apa peduliku soal mantannya Profesor Kim," Jungkook menatap ke arah Jimin dengan marah menandakan Jimin akan mendapatkan tendangan lebih keras nanti, "dan sungguh Jimin berhenti berkumpul bersama cewek-cewek kau jadi ketularan menjadi tukang gosip seperti mereka."

"Mau bagaimana lagi," Jimin menaruh dagunya di atas telapak tangan, menatap ke arah Yoongi dengan mata sipitnya yang menawan, "salah satu sumber informasiku tentang _sunbae_ hanya dari mereka. Objek jatuh cintaku terlalu tertutup jadi aku harus berjuang lewat jalur lain."

"Aku benar-benar menyesal makan siang denganmu," Yoongi terlihat sebal dan Jimin hanya tertawa puas, menggoda Yoongi memang menjadi hobinya sejak dulu tapi hobinya masih belum membuahkan hasil.

" _Sunbaenim_ jangan terlalu tertutup padaku," Jimin merapatkan duduknya dengan Yoongi dan Yoongi hanya bisa menatap Jimin dengan horror karena dia sudah di ujung dan tidak bisa bergeser lagi, "apa perjuanganku padamu selama ini kurang? Kau ingin aku seperti apa? Menjauhi gadis-gadis itu? Akan kulakukan jika membuatmu sedikit lebih banyak bercerita kepadaku."

"Park Jimin bisa ditunda acara menggombalmu nanti saja? Aku masih di sini." Jungkook mengetuk meja dua kali, menyadarkan Yoongi yang ternganga akibat kata-kata Jimin juga Jimin yang mencibir tak peduli ke arah Jungkook.

Semoga perjuangan Park Jimin cepat membuahkan hasil.

.

.

Malam ini malam jumat dan Jungkook tengah duduk di atas kursi jangkung bar, menunggu pelanggan menghampiri. Entah kenapa ia lebih ingin menunggu, jika biasanya ia berada di lantai dansa dan menari sampai bertemu pelanggannya. Pikirannya sedang tidak enak akhir-akhir ini, dan itu entah kenapa. Ia tak mengerti.

"Jungkook?"

Jungkook menoleh dengan refleks, "P-profesor Kim?"

Taehyung terkekeh saat Jungkook terlihat terkejut akan kehadirannya. Taehyung melangkah untuk ikut mendudukkan diri di samping Jungkook, mendesah kecewa saat tidak menemukan Hoseok di balik meja bar. "Sudah kubilang jika sedang di luar jangan panggil Profesor, aku terlihat tua."

"Kau memang tua," Jungkook membalikkan badan dari arah lantai dansa ke rak berisikan botol-botol cantik juga gelas-gelas sebening kristal, "kau memang langganan ya di sini."

"Ya kurang lebih begitu, makanya aku kaget saat melihatmu di lantai dua waktu itu," Taehyung dengan santai memutar balik waktu dan Jungkook hanya bisa berdehem kecil mengingat betapa malunya ia menawarkan sebuah pelayanan kepada dosennya sendiri.

Sejenak mereka diam, Jungkook hanya memperhatikan Taehyung yang sedang memesan minuman dan tak tahu harus memulai topik pembicaraan apa. Hal yang sedari tadi muncul di kepalanya adalah topik soal mantan kekasih Taehyung yang sekarang menjadi dosen di universitasnya.

"Jungkook- _ah_ ,"

" _Ne_?"

Jungkook dengan kaget menoleh, ia sedang tenggelam akibat gosip Jimin tadi siang.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu," kata Taehyung, "kau punya cinta pertama?"

Jungkook mendengung pelan, ia punya, tapi ia tak terlalu yakin apakah itu cinta pertamanya atau hanya sekedar suka saja. "Punya," jawab Jungkook sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan saat cinta pertamamu menyakiti hatimu?"

Apa yang dikatakan Jimin benar, Taehyung memang terlihat tersakiti oleh Sujeong jika diinterpretasikan dari topik yang ia angkat. Dan Jungkook sebenarnya agak bingung menjawab apa karena ia tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya pada cinta pertamanya itu. Ia bahkan sudah sedikit lupa bagaimana rupa wajahnya.

"Mencari yang lain?" Jungkook mengedikkan bahunya, "entahlah seperti yang kau lihat, aku melakukan pekerjaan tanpa ikatan perasaan. Dulu aku juga ahli berhubungan dengan orang tanpa melibatkan perasaan. Aku akan mudah mengingat dan mudah pula melupakan."

Taehyung mengangguk, kemudian meminum pesanannya yang baru saja datang, meringis saat cairan itu melewati kerongkongannya. Ia menatap gelasnya, ada bulir-bulir air yang mengalir di sisinya akibat es batu yang mencair. "Jungkook, mau membantuku melupakan sesuatu? _Since you said that you're a pro about it._ "

" _Well_ ," Jungkook tersenyum, sepertinya ia sudah mendapat pelanggan malam ini, " _I really am a pro_. Akan kupastikan kau melupakan hal yang ingin kau lupakan. Namamu pun akan kuhapus dari ingatanmu malam ini."

Taehyung terkekeh, menarik leher Jungkook dan meletakkan bibirnya di atas bibir yang lebih muda. Jungkook tersenyum dalam ciuman dan tangannya bergerak untuk memeluk leher Taehyung. Kakinya tak bisa diam untuk beranjak dari duduknya dan malah duduk dengan nyaman di atas paha Taehyung yang sedikit terbuka.

Ada telapak tangan yang bergerilya bebas di bagian belakang tubuhnya, dan ia mengerang tipis karenanya. Sekali lagi Jungkook ingin memuji bahwa Taehyung benar-benar ahlinya dalam berciuman. Pikirannya dibuat kalang kabut hanya karena bibir Taehyung di atas bibirnya, sesekali ada pula lidah yang memaksa masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Terakhir yang Jungkook ingat, Taehyung menariknya keluar dari bar, menuju ke mobil dengan tidak sabar saat Jungkook protes bahwa kakinya tersandung kaki orang lain. Taehyung memberikan sedikit lumatan pelan pada bibirnya lalu berkata dengan sendu, "Ke tempatku?"

"Tentu."

Taehyung menyetir dengan tidak sabar, sementara Jungkook tertawa sambil menggoda Taehyung betapa ia menginginkan Jungkook saat itu pula dan Taehyung hanya bisa menggeram setuju sambil mempercepat laju kendaraannya. Beruntung ia baru minum satu teguk sehingga tak ada pengaruh alkohol yang akan membuatnya menabrak tiang lampu lalu lintas.

Jungkook masing ingat kondisi apartemen Taehyung sebelum ia menutup matanya karena lagi-lagi Taehyung menariknya ke dalam sebuah ciuman, kali ini lebih lembut dan dengan tempo yang perlahan. Taehyung membawanya ke kamar tanpa enggan melepaskan ciuman.

"Ah spreinya sudah diganti," kata Jungkook saat Taehyung melepas ciuman dan sibuk membuka pakaian bagian atasnya, Jungkook ikut dengan membuka jaket juga kausnya yang melekat pas pada tubuhnya.

"Sprei yang lama ada sisa cerita kita tempo kemarin," Taehyung terkekeh saat jungkook masih ingat rupa kasurnya, "dan besok juga akan diganti kembali karena cerita kita bertambah malam ini."

Jungkook tersenyum dan menarik Taehyung ke atas ranjang, memberinya rentetan ciuman di leher juga tulang selangkanya. "Aku tak pernah tahu bahwa dosenku sepanas ini," Jungkook memberi gigitan juga lumatan kecil pada tulang selangka Taehyung, membuat partnernya malam ini mengerang, "aku tak tahan ingin menandaimu, sebagai pelanggan favoritku."

"Tandai aku sepuasmu," Taehyung mengenggam erat pinggul Jungkook yang ramping, terasa pas di bawah telapak tangannya, "dan ingat kau punya tugas utama untuk mengurangi memori di otakku."

"Sedang kulakukan, jangan berisik." Jungkook menggigit leher Taehyung agak keras dan membuat pria di bawahnya mengerang nyeri, tangan Jungkook pun tak tinggal diam untuk menyusuri tubuh Taehyung yang terakhir kali ia melihatnya amat ia puja, dan sekarang pun ia akan puja tubuh itu dengan lebih baik lagi.

"Berlagak memimpin permainan hmm?" Taehyung dengan terampil membuka kaitan celana denim Jungkook dan menurunkan resletingnya, lalu menyelipkan tangannya untuk sekedar meremas bokong Jungkook sehingga membuat Jungkook mnggeliat pelan, "Aku akan tersanjung jika kau berhasil sampai akhir permainan nanti."

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan berhasil jika bermain denganmu,"

Malam itu tidak berbeda jauh dari malam sebelumnya yang mereka lewati bersama. Taehyung benar melupakan hal yang ia ingin lupakan, hanya ada Jungkook, mata berairnya yang indah, suaranya yang membuatnya mabuk dan tubuhnya yang membuatnya lupa akan segalanya. Hanya ada Jungkook, dan Jungkook pun seolah melakukan hal yang sama, melupakan segalanya dan hanya ada Taehyung di kepalanya.

Mereka saling bertukar napas dan nyawa sampai pagi menjelang, berkali-kali Jungkook menjerit hanya karena Taehyung melakukannya terlampau baik, memperlakukannya dengan tepat sehingga ia tak pernah menyesal melakukan hal ini dengan Taehyung.

Saat terbangun, Taehyung masih tidur dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya, sambil memeluk erat tubuhnya. Taehyung berhasil melupakan masalahnya, Jungkook turut berbahagia. Namun saat matanya penuh terbuka, ia tersenyum kecil dan tersadar akan satu hal.

Bahwa ia hanyalah pelarian semata.

.

.

.

 **-to be continued-**

A/N

Hello fellas! Maaf ini amat sangat late update karena terjadi sedikit masalah dengan laptopku dan aku pun mengalami kesibukan yang lumayan makanya agak susah untuk bersentuhan dengan laptop dan melanjutkan ketikan di cerita ini, mohon maaf

Dan terima kasih yang sudah mau menunggu! Aku gak tau respon untuk cerita ini lebih dari apa yang aku bayangkan, makasih untuk semuanya! Dan, jika waktu mengizinkan aku bakal update cerita ini lebih cepet dan bakal nambah cerita lain, pleas wait for my next story!

Last, don't forget to type your review, I really appreciate it even for one word. Jangan lupa juga untuk tekan tombol favorite dan follow karena cerita ini masih belu berakhir!

With love,

Blossom Tears.


End file.
